


Under the Stars

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 3/4 Adventures in Scotland, Banter, Best Friends, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks, Romance, holiday fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马回到家，看到黑羽和衣躺在沙发上，双手交叉放在胸前，一脸佛性地看着天花板。“你这又是怎么了，”白马解着袖扣，到吧台倒了两杯苏打水，将一杯递过来。“我悟出了，”黑羽说。“我要辞职。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 十年后设定3/4组度假文，白黑平新疯狂秀恩爱撒糖，熟悉的配方熟悉的味道  
> ※ 有老夫老妻前提下的白快白无差（十年后系列严格意义上应该都是无差）  
> ※ 应该是没什么特殊预警，但还是得说：如有不适随时退出，大家快乐看文，各自开心  
> ※ 全文近五万字，祝大家阅读愉快！

**K 白快 + 平新 Under the Stars**

东京调情系列第9话*新年特典

文 / 冰影

白马回到家，看到黑羽和衣躺在沙发上，双手交叉放在胸前，一脸佛性地看着天花板。

“你这又是怎么了，”白马解着袖扣，到吧台倒了两杯苏打水，将一杯递过来。

“我悟出了，”黑羽说。“我要辞职。”

“嗯哼，”白马靠着吧台翻着当日的报纸。

“你养我吧，”黑羽严肃地说。

“可以，”白马头也不抬地喝了一口水。

“我吃的不多，”黑羽说。

“挺多的，”白马闲闲地说，又翻过一页。“但我不介意。”

“……” 黑羽半仰起身，“过分了啊！”

白马举起双手，黑羽又咸鱼一样躺回去。

“灯火通明，”黑羽用像念诗一样的语调说道。“东京不眠夜。”

茶几上，黑羽的手机屏幕时不时地亮起来，消息累积了数十条，黑羽一脸佛系地直视前方。

“白天，夜晚。”黑羽说，“在大都市里有什么意义呢？”

“……”

“灯光是夜晚的太阳，屏幕是夜晚的窗口，消息是夜晚的心跳……”

白马刷地把报纸折起来，从上至下地看着他。

“我已经被掏空了，”黑羽一脸安详地说。

白马转了转眼睛，将苏打水放在一边，从冰箱里拿出提前做好的咖喱饭放进微波炉。黑羽闭着眼睛老僧入定，白马站在厨房里切沙拉，三分钟后说，“来。”

黑羽两眼发直地扒饭，白马一边吃一边拿着 iPad 看新闻。

二十分钟后，黑羽叹了一口气。

“我真想重启一下，”黑羽说。

白马停顿了一下，侧过头，促狭地看着他。

“不是那种重启，”黑羽面无表情地说，“谢谢您了，挺好的，但还不够。”

“呵，”白马说。

“我想——收起你那个眼神，”黑羽说，“我想——每天都在高强度待机，我真的就想睡一觉，昏天黑地那种，一点光都不要有的那种，逃离大都市去乡下种田的那种——”

“可以，”白马点着 iPad 说。

“你到底有没有认真听我说话啊。”黑羽不满地道，“你不也很累吗。都不会说长句了。”

白马扬起唇角，没有回答，操作片刻后将 iPad 交给他。黑羽凑过去看界面上显示已完成的订单，又惊奇地看向身旁。白马朝他懒懒地笑。

“我什么时候让你失望过。”  
  
  


第二天。

“两月份去苏格兰？”工藤说，“你疯了？会很冷的！”

“不来吗？尼桑！想想可怜的平次尼酱吧！”黑羽说，“我听见他渴望的声音了！”

工藤捂住听筒，斜眼看了看正在哀嚎[有钱少爷说走就走出国旅游要啥啥有]的搭档，翻了个白眼。

“来啊！”黑羽说，“白马那家伙订了个别墅，还在岛上，羊比人多，不会有事件的，安心度假啦！”  
  


**警视厅义务加班应援小组（群聊）**

白马-12:05

[岛屿介绍.jpg]

服部-12:07

[喔——看上去真不错啊！]

白马-12:08

[苏格兰二月份是淡季。]

服部-12:09

[我明白了！！！]  
  


“？？？”工藤看了一眼疯狂震动的手机，又凑回耳边，“等一下？你们在搞什么？”

  
**警视厅义务加班应援小组（群聊）**

服部-12:17

[订单完成.jpg]

[哟西！！！]

黑羽-12:18

[喔喔喔！！！]

[不愧是热血的关西名侦探啊！！]

[不愧是和 KID 大人差点就有了一吻之缘的浪速之子]

[男友力 MAX！！！]

[尼桑亻]

系统消息-12:19

[白马将黑羽禁言十五分钟。]

白马-12:20

[打扰了。]  
  


“去啦，”服部说。“辛苦一年了，说度假都说了好久啊。”

边上的小警官抬起头来，工藤抓着头发一脸不善地看着服部。“我——”

电梯叮地一声打开，小警官三步并两步跑出去，推开搜查一科的门：“工藤君要去度假啦！！！”

整间办公室沸腾了，搜查一科普天同庆，有连续加班多日神经奔溃的小警官跪地涕泪横流仰天长啸米花人口危机终于得以解决云云，工藤：“……”

“喔！服部君！”目暮警官热情地朝他们招手，“你要带工藤君回大阪吗？”

服部：“……”  
  


**警视厅义务加班应援小组（群聊）**

工藤-13:17

[头等舱升级订单.jpg]

系统消息-13:18

[工藤将群名改为警视厅暂停接单小组]

黑羽-13:21

[又悟了一个，可喜可贺——]  
  
  
  


三周后，希斯罗机场。

入境移民官是个黑人大妈，翻着两人护照，又看看黑羽。

“你和这位先生是什么关系？”

白马说：“他是我的 Partner。”

大妈掀了掀眼皮，重重地在护照上盖了个章。

“还会脸红，”大妈说，将护照递回来。“这么稀有，可得看好啊。”

黑羽：“……”

白马笑着说：“我知道。”  
  


下午，爱丁堡火车站。

白马抬头看着大屏幕滚动播放的连环杀人案紧急播报。

“看来工藤他们的航班也已经着陆了，”白马说。

黑羽拿着咖啡面无表情地站在后面：“想都别想。”  
  
  


第二天。

服部拉着两个大行李箱站在白色的联排海滨别墅前，一脸修成正果的表情。

“十二个小时飞机，十二个小时火车，两个小时轮渡，”服部说，“终于到了……”

“这是什么鬼地方啊？”工藤打了个喷嚏，又抖了一抖。“好冷！”

“哟！”黑羽的头从左边的门里探出来，“你们来啦！”

“不会吧，”服部说，“一周只有一班渡船，没看见你们啊，难道是飞过来的？”

“开什么玩笑呢，”黑羽说，抛了把钥匙过来，服部伸手接住。黑羽示意了一下海岸线呼啸的狂风，“今天零下七度，滑翔翼，我疯了吗？当然是租了条游艇过来的。”

服部：“……”

白马靠在门边朝他们懒懒地挥手示意。

工藤：“呵呵！”  
  
  


房东老爷爷是个土生土长的苏格兰人，红鼻子红脸颊，站在门口搓着手说：“Hello！”

正在行李里翻找围巾的工藤示意了一下，于是服部去应门。

片刻后：

“啊……那个，白马？”服部在隔壁门口弱弱地说，“我需要外援……”

“哈啊？”工藤从客厅里探身出来，“你不是英语很好吗？”

“这是英文吗？！”服部奔溃地说。

“喔！老外！老外。”老爷爷理解地点头，转过身，看见白马的金发，眼睛一亮，热情地张开手。“Sassenach, aye, laddie？”

白马说：“下午好。”

“喔，南方人。”老爷爷啧啧两声，摇了摇头。

白马：“……”

服部被一阵风吹回自己屋子门口，撑着门对工藤说：“我的英文真的挺好的。”

工藤朝着他翻眼睛。

白马和房东友好交流了十分钟，老爷爷临走说：“Hae fin ——”

黑羽从楼梯上探出头来：“说什么了？来我们这吃午饭吧。”

“周围羊很多，农场很忙，”白马说，“晚上出门要带手电筒，过几天村子里有节庆，欢迎我们去参加。”

“？”服部说，“并没有逻辑吧？”

“我只听懂了几个关键词，其余联系上下文猜的，”白马冷静地说。“也有可能是在说最近因为节庆所以农场很忙，希望我们晚上带着手电筒去帮他们找羊。”

其余三人：“……”  
  
  


三点半，天际暗下来，五点后，伸手不见五指。

“真的好黑啊，”服部扒着窗户说。

“真的好乡下，”工藤仰躺在沙发上，看着手机闪烁不定的信号说。

“真的有好多羊？”黑羽说，“他们不回圈吗？”

“开灯吗，”白马说。

黑羽和工藤同时摇头。服部打了个哈欠，于是工藤也打了个哈欠，白马托着额一手撑在沙发背上，黑羽揉着眼睛蜷在他边上，抱着腿。

“撑到几点睡觉显得比较有志气一点，”黑羽含糊不清地说。

工藤的手机啪地一声掉在脸上。“哎！”服部说。

工藤把手机横放在眼睛上，做了一个[不要打扰我]的手势。

“五点就去睡觉是很丢人的一件事吗，”服部说。

“小学生作息啊！”黑羽说。

工藤举起一只手：“我可以负责任地告诉你小学生都没这么没出息。”

“时差，”白马说。

工藤将手机移开，服部坐直身体，黑羽抬起头来。

“这个理由我可以接受，”服部说。

“晚饭就算了吧，”工藤说。

“联排别墅。”黑羽说，“隔音好吗？”

白马果断地站起身。“晚安。”  
  
  


黑羽睡了足足两个世纪，醒来的时候天还是黑的。窗外的风似乎小了些，只剩下海浪不急不缓地拍打礁石的声音。窗帘半开着，室内却依旧伸手不见五指，黑羽眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨。

身边的人动了一下。黑羽判断着熟悉的呼吸规律变化，便知道白马也醒了。他没有动，只是睁着眼睛看着应该是天花板的方向，听着彼此的呼吸交错。

“想什么呢。”片刻后白马轻轻地说。

“想我得去买点维生素 A，”黑羽说。“夜盲症好治吗。”

白马低低地笑起来，黑羽伸脚点了点他作为抗议，于是对方熟捻地将手环过他的腰，压住他不安分的动作。

“饿了吗，”白马在他耳边说。

“这可真是有个歧义的问题，”黑羽严肃地说，“五年前如此问，和五年后的现在问，总感觉意义完全不一样……”

“你在想什么呢，”白马用毫不在意的调笑语气说。

“当然是在想厨房里的面包和果酱，”黑羽用百无聊赖的语气说。“Partner。”

白马在他的耳边笑，痒得他缩起脖子，于是白马在他头顶落下一个吻。

“跟我来，”白马说。

客厅的壁炉还有些许火星，白马在厨房做了两个三明治，用纸包上，又示意黑羽穿上外衣。

“？” 黑羽说，“不要骗我离开暖气谢谢，这里离北极圈只有一场雪的距离！”

白马随手拿起沙发上的毛毯，对着黑羽勾勾手指：“信我。”

黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地跟着侦探上楼，白马打开阳台的门，于是黑羽冻了一个哆嗦。白马将毛毯裹在他身上，顺势抱着他，在他耳边说：“从这里上屋顶。”

黑羽下意识地蹭着白马脖颈的热度，以为自己冻出幻觉：“？？？”

“不行吗？”白马说，“那就让 KID 来吧。”

黑羽动了一下，睁开一只眼睛：“好多年不玩这招了啊。”

白马挑眉看着他。黑羽面无表情地看回去，从毛毯下伸出一只手，打了个响指，于是滑索钉入瓦片，白马反手抱住他，两人轻松落在屋顶上。黑羽缩回手，做了一个脱礼帽致敬的动作，白马朝着他笑。

“荣幸之至，”白马说。“这么多年来我是唯一一个能指使 KID 做 Uber 的人。”

黑羽：“……”

白马拿出三明治晃晃，黑羽抓着毛毯不耐地看着他，于是白马拆开三明治递到他手边。黑羽选了一个相对看上去稳一点的位置坐下，面朝大海，天寒地冻，觉得小布尔乔亚侦探的脑子一定是瓦特了。整个世界像是沉进墨里，方圆几十里仿佛毫无人烟，远处只有一点灯塔的光。海浪的声音近了又远了，风停了又起，白马将他裹紧一点，于是黑羽迫不得已靠近一点，再靠近一点。

风是冷的，夜宵是冷的，白马的怀抱倒是挺暖和的，黑羽抽着鼻子吃完了三明治，觉得为了搞老夫老妻浪漫一条老命都要豁出去，脸都快要冻得没知觉了。

“这位客官还有需求吗，”黑羽木着脸说，“让 KID 大人再出来陪你两个钟？”

白马将三明治吃完，移开了一点，往后靠了靠，示意了一下。

“你还想让我躺下来？”黑羽说，“我真的不是十七岁了！”

“当然不是啊，”白马轻松地说， 手指随意地插入他的头发。“十七岁的黑羽君是绝对不会乖乖听我的话的。”

正躺到一半的黑羽闻言就要蹦起来，白马的手恰到好处地按在他的胸膛，于是黑羽不情不愿地被安排进白马的怀里。白马身上有他熟悉的松香味道，黑羽报复性地将冰冷的手塞进白马的毛衣里，而白马只是低着头微笑着看着他。黑羽觉得自己又要脸红了。

“想什么呢，”黑羽说。

白马没有回答，只是略微坐直了身体，那张熟悉的欠揍的脸移开他的视线，然后黑羽惊愕地吸了一口气。

风停了，夜空里银河缓慢地温柔地流动着，万千光点洒下柔和的银粉，万千星辰共同鸣唱，一首来自远古的歌。角宿一围绕着火星升起，小天狼星在大犬座里现身，土星、大角星、谷神星，习惯夜间翱翔的他从未在城市里见过这么多的星体，在每一个人头顶上的夜空里，沉默着，诉说着。

“这里是暗空保护区，”白马仰着头慢慢地说，“Dark Sky Reserve。全世界只有十一个，没有人为灯光污染的地方。”

黑羽抓紧了白马的毛衣，手微微地颤抖起来，白马看向他。

“最近真的辛苦了，”白马说，指尖抚过他的发梢，神情温柔。“快斗。”

黑羽数着头顶的星星，看一遍是时光，看二遍还是时光，宇宙浩大，星辰奏响，过去的未来的每一刻时间缝隙里都是身边人的影像，白马的确从来没让他失望过，他出神地想。

隔壁传来细碎的声音，阳台门被打开，服部惊叹的语调，工藤打着哈欠，然后静止了。

“白马这小子还真会挑地方啊——”关西腔这么说着。

黑羽转过眼睛，发现这是个视线死角，于是又转回来。白马依旧温柔地注视着他，唇角却带上熟悉的促狭的笑意，于是他知道对方早就考虑好了每一步，就像十年前那样，这是温柔又细密的网。黑羽想了想，又想了想。

“啊，”黑羽叹息般地说。“十年前大概会跳起来骂你是假洋鬼子装逼，这是什么哄女孩子的招数吧。”

白马略是好笑地挑起眉。“现在呢？”

“假洋鬼子还是没错，装逼也依旧那么精准，”黑羽若有所思地说，“只是……”

黑羽换上严肃的神情：“你还想去哄谁呢？”

“只有黑羽小姐吧，”白马认真地说。“毕竟家规森严呐。”

怀里的人弯起眼睛，眼里是星河，也是永恒的时光，黑羽亲昵地朝着他眨眼，又朝着他笑。

“你知道就好啊。”  
  
  


第二天。

海边斜坡上，初生的小羊像棉花糖一样点缀在草地上，海鸥盘旋在灯塔旁。

“这里的羊肉看上去很好吃的样子……”服部趴着窗户向往地道。

间接睡了十八个小时神清气爽的黑羽像是海浪一样席卷进门，一屁股坐在沙发上，“午饭！”

工藤从厨房里走出来，拿了一把刀，帅气地一转手腕，将刀柄递给服部。

服部叫道：“又是我？啊——我根本不擅长料理啊！”

“我不挑，”黑羽说。“天寒地冻的，有口热的就行，白马那家伙只肯做三明治，我要疯啦——” 这时白马刚好推门进来，于是黑羽一拍也不慢地说，“服部你还是不行啊，白马可以在半小时内搞出三层的下午茶，哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马穿着居家服，一边穿拖鞋一边说：“下午茶里的吃食也是三明治啊，黑羽君。”

黑羽顾左右而言他，工藤将刀抖了抖。

“黄瓜切好了，”工藤说。“剩下的交给你了。”

“我就输了那么一回啊！”服部叫苦道，“啊——行吧行吧！”

半个小时后，服部端出一锅乱炖，四个人围着餐桌开饭。

“还行，”工藤冷静地说。

“可以，”黑羽扑克脸地说。

“辛苦，”白马礼貌地说。

服部尝了一口，脸色变了变，艰难地咽下去：“……”

白马从碗里夹起一大块已经看不出颜色的梗茎作物，平静地注视着它。

“这不是萝卜吗？”服部说。

“这是欧防风，”白马淡定地说，“尽管是苏格兰炖菜里常见的食物，但和黄瓜煮在一起的话……”

“我有点中毒的感觉，”黑羽铁青着脸说。

白马转头看向窗外，海面风平浪静，天气晴朗。“今天是周二，”白马说。

“岛上有大陆来的货船，”工藤说。

“早说啊！！”服部摔了碗穿衣服，“出门吃饭！我请客！”  
  
  


小餐馆立在悬崖边，视野开阔，货船带来最新鲜的食材，在白马和工藤的金卡加持下，四个人吃掉餐馆淡季一个月的营业额。服部大手笔地追加海鲜拼盘，于是老板激动地请出户外地暖，让四人坐在庭院里晒太阳。

“一起风就要进来喔！”老板说。“不然会被吹走的！”

“安心啦，”黑羽在老板进去后说，“有我在。装备改良，四个人没问题了！”

“？”工藤抬起头，“你还真是走哪都有备无患啊？”

黑羽用[这是一个什么蠢问题]的神情看过去，白马朝着海岸线露出意味不明的笑容。

黑羽扒着龙虾，吹着海风，星星眼地伸出腿，“好开心啊——”

服部羡慕地说：“你家这位真好养啊。” 工藤哧溜哧溜地吃生蚝，忽略他。

“终于不用加班了——”

服部：“……”

白马收回目光，擦着手，悠然地说，“在资本主义社会得到一刻喘息可真不容易呢。”

“下午自由安排吧？”黑羽说，“先一起去取车。”

“晚餐食材我买吧，”服部说。“只要你们谁给做了……”

工藤看向黑羽，黑羽看向白马，白马朝着他笑一笑，黑羽说：“神烦——好吧好吧！”

服部竖起一只手遮住口型，说：“也教我一下这招吧？”

白马笑而不语，工藤冷笑一声，于是服部坐直身体目不斜视地开始啃一只蟹脚。

“明明就已经会了啊，”白马看着工藤说。工藤帅气地挑挑眉，举手过眉端做了一个敬礼的手势。

服部：“……”  
  
  


岛上唯一的租车处，一头红发的负责人看着四位年轻的亚洲面孔，竖起三根手指。

“三个重点，”红发小哥说，“第一，别撞到羊。第二，让居民先过。第三，道路左行，左行，左行，转弯时候千万别走错道，会撞到羊的！”

众人：“……”

“喔还有，”负责人说，“暗空保护区，天黑没有路灯。冬日小心湿滑，天黑就回去生火看书吧，保险很贵的。”

“还真是直白的苏格兰性格……” 黑羽嘀咕道。

“我只听到天黑和羊，”服部狐疑地说。“该不会是真的让我们帮忙赶羊吧？”

“晚上吃羊排算了，”工藤冷静地说。

负责人从内室探出头，拿了两把钥匙，朝他们眨眨眼睛。“淡季，”红发小哥说，“给你们升级吧。”

片刻后，四个人望着两部跑车：“……”

“这就是苏格兰性格？”工藤说，“先恐吓后热情？”

黑羽：“没给两辆拖拉机真是谢天谢地啊！”

服部和白马相视一眼，白马将其中一把钥匙抛过去，服部伸手接住。

“灯塔？”白马挑着眉说。

“啊，”服部颠了颠钥匙，朝着他露出牙齿。

黑羽狐疑地看看他们，一步三回头地坐进车里。白马戴上墨镜，拍打着方向盘，侧头对他说：“坐稳。”

黑羽：“？”

服部放下车窗，工藤探过头来，满脸警惕地说：“白马，你和哈啊——”

服部的名字吞进风中，工藤被突然加速的惯性按回座位，保时捷冲出车道，红色法拉利紧跟而上，黑羽：“你们疯啦———”

白马伸手将收音机开到最大，放下车窗，树林里惊起一片喜鹊，山坡上的羊群抬起头来看着他们。道路两边树木变成幻影，视线里海阔天空，白马在直行线时留出了和前车一定的空档，然后。

黑羽：“不不是是是吧啊啊啊啊啊——”

法拉利弯道超车，左边就是十多米的悬崖，海鸥疯狂拍打着翅膀，视野里是一望无际的北海，在阳光下比黑羽见过所有的宝石都要夺人心魄。白马轻松地换挡，加速，黑羽的脸被惯性贴在窗户上，转过眼睛，看到保时捷里的工藤整个人抵着仪表板，头发被风吹乱，一副要杀人的神情，突然肾上腺素上头，哈哈笑起来——

“不要输给他们啊！”黑羽喊道，“白马侦探！”

白马漫不经心地瞥他一眼，扬起唇角：“当然。”

他看见白色的沙滩闪着碎光，仿佛昨晚星空留下的映象，风里带着冬日的阳光和海盐的味道，笔直道路的前方立着古老的灯塔，大西洋延伸远方。保时捷始终紧紧咬在一旁，视野之内空无一人，于是他们仿佛悬浮在虚空中一样，服部转过头，和白马比了一个手势，白马勾了勾唇角。黑羽注视着海平线，永远到达不了的彼岸，耳边风声轰鸣，世界却因此出奇地安静，白马的手随意地抚摸过他紧抓着安全带而发白的指节，然后将变速器换到最高档。

这种感觉像极了飞翔——黑羽有些分神地想，然而白日不是他的主控场，白马掌控跑车的神情像极了他夜间俯瞰东京时轻松又自信的心情，啊，他想，这就是他最信任的，他最忠诚的，共犯啊。

两辆跑车几乎同时到达终点，黑羽觉得自己脸都要被吹掉了，然而整个人仿佛被海风洗礼得清明剔透，肾上腺素奔腾在血管里，白马停车手刹，然后转过头看着他。黑羽按掉安全带，侧过身，抓住白马的肩膀。

“这句话我只说一遍，”黑羽气息不匀地说，幼蓝的瞳眸因为兴奋而微微涣散，“你真是太帅了。”

白马笑着挑眉，一句调笑的回应已经到了嘴边，然而黑羽并不给他机会，用带着寒风的双手捧住他的脸。

“官方认证，”黑羽毫无联系地说着，然后凑过来吻他。一个带着海盐气息的吻，像极了东京夜里天台上的风。“仅此一次。”

“服部你找死——” 边上车门打开，惊天动地的动静，关西腔奔跑着远去， “呜哇啊——”

黑羽抵着他的额头笑，越笑越大声，白马扬起唇角，摩挲着对方的指节，吻着他被风吹得微凉的鼻尖。

“一次就够了，”白马说。  
  
  


海滩空无一人，工藤怒追服部三千里，关西名侦探边笑边跑，白马搭着黑羽的肩，站在岸边看着他们。

“自由活动啊——”黑羽合着手说，“尼桑加油——”

工藤怒吼道：“你也一样！”

白马若有所思地说：“哪怕发型乱了，也感觉完全不同呢，”说着又看看黑羽。

黑羽挑着钥匙在指尖转，脸色微红地斜睨着他，“只有你这么想啦——”

“又不是第一次了——”服部喊道，“安室那家伙开车冲高架你怎么不说——”

工藤在沙滩边捡了一只皮球，半蹲下身。服部回头一看，“噫——”

工藤一脚踢出，皮球划出惊天动地的曲线，“那是为了救人——！！”

“牙白，”黑羽推着白马说，“工藤黑化了，走走走——”

白马一手插着口袋，一手揽着黑羽的肩，黑羽幸灾乐祸地一步三回头，看见服部被工藤一球踢中扑在沙滩上，又被工藤跳上去压住，手脚并用，不堪直视。

“服部好惨，哈哈哈哈，”黑羽说，“尼桑发威了不得，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“喔？”白马凉凉地说，“你好像很有经验的样子。”

黑羽斜着眼睛看他，“经验很多啊！你在英国放羊，我在东京又是被工藤用枪指又是被京极用拳击，好惨的！”

白马：“……”

黑羽双手背过脑后，嚣张地说：“原谅你啦——”

一只羊跳下山坡冲着他们叫，黑羽吓一跳，差点滑到海里。白马闲闲地拉住他，绅士地让黑羽走靠里的地方，又做了一个请的手势。

“去哪里？”黑羽说，清了清嗓子。“风向不错，让 KID 大人带你出海转一圈？”

白马似笑非笑地看着他，“别急啊。”  
  
  


半个小时后。

黑羽狐疑地探出半个身体，睁大了眼睛，又赶紧站直，“？”

白马双手插着兜看他：“行吗？”

黑羽小心翼翼地再次探头，从口袋里摸出一只小型望远镜，看了半天：“？？”

“这里的海岸线是石灰岩为主，”白马说，“这种洞穴很常见。我吃饭时候就注意到了，刚才又确认了一下，这里有索降的痕迹，应该是当地人用过的，可以下去。”

黑羽放下望远镜，惊叹道：“果然还是把我当 Uber 用啊！”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“难道还需要酝酿一下情绪吗？”

“啧，召之即来挥之即去，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，推了白马一把，又反手拉住。黑羽手上的力道出奇地大，白马几乎撞上他的胸膛，对方再看过来的时候，神情已经变为熟悉的自信，眼神清冷又略带揶揄，KID 的声线对着他说：“Only for you。”

黑羽揽着他，站到崖边，几颗小石子滚落悬崖，海鸥呱呱叫着飞起来， KID 转头又目测了一下洞穴的距离，朝着白马露出笑容。白马依旧神情轻松地看着他，然而心跳无法控制地快起来，KID 了然地朝他眨眨眼睛，说：“我的大侦探。”

KID 撑着他的后背，向外一跃，几秒的失重感后滑翔翼撑开，海天一色，像是白日的反光。白马的耳边风声呼啸，听见 KID 调笑的声音说：

“For your eyes only ——”  
  
  


“等等等！哎！”服部挣扎着说，“KID！”

“这么拙劣的招数——”工藤压着他说，“你什么时候对那个小偷感兴趣过——”

服部一边笑一边抽出一只手，“那边——真的是啊！”

工藤双手掐着服部的脖子，抬起头：“？？？” 手上力道一松，被服部曲起一腿一顶，瞬间失了平衡。服部翻身压上来，双肘撑在工藤身旁，挑眉说：

“喔——你对这个小偷倒是很上心啊！”

工藤推着他，“滚——” 服部凑上去像只金毛犬一样蹭他的脸。工藤眼里凶光毕现，服部朝他露出牙齿：“嘿嘿。”

“笑什么啊！”工藤说，“笨蛋！”

“啊啊？”服部说，“那你觉得这两个家伙现在在干嘛？大好的春光——”

“这是北极圈好吗——”  
  
  


“哇，”黑羽说，“里面还挺暖和的！”

“看来有人最近在这里过夜，”白马说，捡起一根枯枝拨了拨残余的篝火，“唔。”

白马看了看黑羽，黑羽顺着他的目光看过去，斜着眼睛说：“这还不需要 KID 大人出马。”

黑羽打个响指，一点火星落在石堆里，剩余的篝火闪了闪，重又燃起来。白马毫不为奇地朝他笑笑，挑了个干燥的地方盘腿坐下，又拍了拍身边的地面。黑羽转着眼睛说：“你也真是太习惯了一点。”

“共犯福利，”白马说，“这么多年了总得有点好处吧。”

“哈？”黑羽说，“好处还不够吗？”他指指自己，又指指白马，“你——我——”

“喔~，”白马好整以暇地说，“黑羽君可真是有觉悟啊，以身相许什么的。”

黑羽：“……”

白马不知从何处变出一包棉花糖，在他眼前晃晃。黑羽咬着牙，劈手接过，背着他坐下来，撕开包装。

“这么多年了，”白马闲闲的声音从背后传来，“还是那么别扭啊。需要我把工藤君和服部君叫来吗？”

“呵，”黑羽毫无感情地挑出一颗棉花糖扔进嘴里，“你好像不太想离开这个地方的样子。”

白马挑了一根枯枝，擦了擦，朝他勾勾手指。黑羽丢一颗棉花糖过去，白马将它串在树枝上，放在篝火上烤。过了一会儿，棉花糖变成金黄色，白马拿起来看了看，顺手递到一边。

“把我当小孩哄啊！”黑羽说，“我可不是那个万年小学生——”

棉花糖有点烫，黑羽吐着舌头，白马侧过头看着他笑。

“真受不了啊，”黑羽将双手枕在脑后，向后仰去，白马调整了一下姿势，黑羽就像前一天夜里一样躺在白马的腿上。白马的手习惯性地梳进他的头发，黑羽舒适地眯起眼睛。

“少公子真的挺会享受哎，”黑羽说，“在英国放羊一定很偷懒吧？”

白马：“……”

黑羽开启脑内剧场想象白马被羊群追的场面，嘴角诡异地上扬又上扬，白马冷静地看着他。

黑羽：“嘿嘿嘿嘿，呵呵呵呵踩到屎哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马：“……”

白马掏出怀表看了一下，又看了看洞穴口外的天色，说：“三十五分二十七点六四秒。”

黑羽瞬间回到现实，警惕地抬起头：“？”

“日落，”白马说，啪地一声合上怀表。“原本是想在此之前和黑羽君回忆一下青春和少年的，既然黑羽君的注意力不在这里，我们还是来谈一下理想和人生吧。”

“？？？” 黑羽说，“这里是北极圈！”

“近北极圈，”白马实事求是地说。“聊天而已，黑羽小同学，你在想什么呢。”

黑羽：“……”

十年来时不时以黑羽快斗这个身份在恋爱这件事情上被白马耍的团团转，黑羽已经承认了，佛系了，六根清净升华了，于是他伸出手，说：“清谈五千日元。”

白马抽出两张一万的纸币夹在指尖。

黑羽戏谑地看着他，翘起腿，吊儿郎当地说：“哟，这位客官有额外需求啊！刚是谁说就想聊天的？”

“……” 白马沉痛地看着他，“作为一位国际怪盗，你的定价也太低了一点……”

熟悉的想要跳起来暴走一番的心情在胸口翻腾起来，黑羽深吸一口气，而白马熟捻地轻按着他的胸口，朝着他笑。黑羽哼了一声暂且收兵，又将双手垫在脑后，躺回去。白马慢条斯理地转着树枝，把又一颗棉花糖塞到他的手里，黑羽拿着树枝看了看，又将目光转向收回了手，依旧漫不经心地在抚摸着他头发的侦探。

“其实一点也不低啊，”黑羽撇着嘴说。  
  
  


工藤打了个喷嚏，服部把外衣脱下来，把他裹得紧了一点。

“笨蛋！”工藤说，“会感冒的！”

“啊，”服部摆着手，“我们关西人就是那么热血啦，安心~”

“穿回去穿回去，”工藤说，“围巾给我——行了行了。”

服部满足地偷看工藤，工藤看着逐渐变色的海平线，蹙着眉。“笨蛋，”工藤说，“不是说要看日落吗？看我干什么。”

“总感觉昨天你还只有这么高，”服部做了一个手势。

工藤冷静地转过眼睛，服部举起双手投降。

“大学都一起读过了！”工藤说，“还提那么早的事情干什么。”

“那个时候天天乘新干线，”服部充耳不闻，一脸怀念，“现在居然还会乘飞机到这种异国乡下来看日落——”

工藤说：“服部你老了！”

“昨晚你可不是这么说的，”服部严肃地道。

“……” 工藤猛地往边上一挣，震惊地道，“你这是和黑羽混太久了吗！”

“喔——”服部拖着长音说，“你对那个小偷很了解嘛——”

“你不回大阪了啊？”工藤说。

“你舍得吗，”服部斜睨着他，挑衅地动动眉毛。

工藤脸色微红，用小指挠了挠自己的脸。

可爱——！！服部内心炸裂，不由得又摇着尾巴靠过去一点，工藤不耐烦地推着他，“去去——”  
  
  


五点，天空开始变换颜色，海鸥低旋，远处的灯塔亮起为暗夜行船导航的光。

黑羽吃光了棉花糖，盘腿坐在篝火边，搓着手。白马替他整了整围巾，又摸了摸他的头。山洞里暗下来，外面光影变换，金红暖色调的云沉落墨蓝的海平线，黑羽揉着眼睛打了个哈欠。白马挪过来些许，于是黑羽的头一点一点，随意地习惯地熟捻地往对方的肩膀垂去。

“总觉得我们好像做过这件事，”黑羽心不在焉地说。

白马看过来，黑羽半睁着眼睛看着洞穴外瞬息万变的天光，若有所思的神情。

“也是在海边，”黑羽慢慢地说。“好像是日出……而且总觉得不止我们两个……”

“是梦吗？”白马说。

“应该吧，”黑羽说。“很久远了，不记得了。”

“哦，”白马玩味地说，轻轻耸起肩膀，顶顶他。“黑羽君经常梦见我吗。”

“平行时空吧，”黑羽面无表情地说，“搞不好精神分裂呢。”

白马毫不在意地笑笑，又问：“每次都梦见我们在一起吗。”

黑羽望着暗紫的天空，金黄火红的海平线，白色海鸥盘旋着，喃喃地说：“好像还真是啊。”

白马侧过头，用温柔的神情注视着他。

“除了有一次，”黑羽继续说，“我好像梦见一个台风天，东京下不完的雨，我和工藤在一起了……”

白马：“……”

黑羽直起身，突然转过头，朝他露出牙齿，“梦里我追着工藤忽悠他的金卡，别人都以为我们是兄弟，哈哈哈哈哈，这下你知道了。”

“……” 白马收敛了神情，说：“然后呢。”

“然后？”黑羽说，神情动了一下，“我——我想不起来了。”

白马注视了他一会儿，淡淡地说：“没有说实话呢，黑羽君。”

十年前的黑羽估计会跳起来反驳，然而十年后的黑羽只是看了他一眼，意味不明的眼神。黑羽拨动着篝火的余烬，拉着长音说，“还是这么的不留情面啊，白马——”

白马安静地看着他。

黑羽双手向后撑去，伸长了腿，像是要丈量地面和海平线的距离一样，又笑了笑。海水冲刷着悬崖下的岩石，风里带来夜幕降临的味道。黑羽微微晃动着身体，并没有看向他。

“没有然后啦，”黑羽轻松地说。“因为梦里的我居然发现，我会和工藤在一起，是因为你放手了啊。”

“……”

黑羽抓抓头发，目光追随着海平线上返航的帆船，蹬了蹬腿，说：“啊——这还不是最奇怪的！” 黑羽转过头来，用一种看恐怖片时强行镇定的神情说，“我还梦见过为了保护你，天天钻你被窝……这都什么乱七八糟的，一点都不像 KID 大人会做出来的事情……”

白马神情不变地看着他：“是因为只有我家卧室外面有大树遮挡，不怕狙击的原因吗。”

“……” 黑羽放下手，神情惊悚起来，“还真是！你怎么知道的？”

白马看着他，略微扬起唇角，说：“推理啊。” 黑羽狐疑地看着他，白马收回目光，看着石地上被拉长的影子，继续道：“这的确像是你会做的事，黑羽君。”

“啊——”黑羽捅捅他，“想什么呢！”

石壁上跳动着流彩的光斑，金发侦探的脸半明半暗，于是神情带上点不可明说的恍惚。白马侧过头，轻轻地说：“然后呢。”

“然后——你给我提供宝石信息，我表演了一场魔术，我们还去吃拉面……” 黑羽挠挠脸，“好像也不是什么大不了的事情……”

白马朝着他笑。黑羽用拳击掌，说：“对了！你还对我说，把 KID 线打通关了，接下来轮到黑羽君你了，这都是什么人格分裂的发言，真是不堪回首——”

“再后来呢，”白马说。

黑羽耸了耸肩。“再后来我就醒了。”

白马收回目光，黑羽看着洞穴外，两人沉默地注视渐渐沉落海平线的夕阳。归船鸣笛，灯塔亮起旋转的指示光，夜色像是温柔的幕布，将白日的世界收拢，海岸线上安静下来，又安静下来。

过了很久以后。

“真可惜啊，”白马说。语气平静，仿佛在陈述既定事实一样。“无论在哪个时空里，都希望能和黑羽君有后续呢。”

黑羽站起身，望着已经失去焦点的海平线，火星上行升起的方向。白马注视着二十七岁的黑羽，比少年时更挺拔的身形，却依旧是那个熟悉的背影，黑羽双手插着兜，背对着他，踮了踮脚，前后晃动了一下，然后整个人都静止下来。还是那样令人感到惊叹的变化，只是一回头一瞬息的距离而已，月光下的魔术师便朝着他伸出手，张扬又狡黠的笑容。

“啊，” KID 对着他这么说道。“无论哪个时空，都需要我最忠诚的共犯啊。”  
  
  


天黑了，服部一脚深一脚浅地踩在沙滩上，工藤打着手电筒扫视着海岸线，蹙着眉。

“好黑——”服部说，“我们到底是从哪里下来的啊？”

“先去灯塔那边吧，”工藤说，“那两个家伙不会是跌到海里去了吧？”

话音刚落，一道白影降落在他们面前，KID 收起滑翔翼，朝他们潇洒地打招呼，“哟！”

工藤：“……”

白马整了整被风吹乱的头发，说：“工藤君是在担心我们吗，感动。”

工藤面无表情地说：“为什么没有把你们吹到北极去，呵。”

黑羽搓着手，蹦到服部面前：“羊排呢！”

服部：“……”

黑羽：“……”

工藤：“……”

“谈恋爱不能忘了面包啊！”黑羽恨铁不成钢地说，“店家现在都关门啦！”

“你好意思说我们吗？”服部说，“带着你家那位满天飞！行不行啊！贵公子就那么喜欢被公主抱吗！”

白马竖起一根手指。“弗里德里希·尼采，”贵公子侦探严肃地说。

“啊——又来！？”服部奔溃地叫道，“不就忘了买菜吗？”

“看我干什么？”黑羽说。”这是你们自找的，你以为我每天过的都是什么日子？”

工藤：“……”

“的幸福论。”白马继续道。“在极小的幸福和极大的幸福那里，总是有一件东西使幸福成为幸福，”白马悠悠地说，“即能够遗忘。”

服部：“火大——”

“或者说的有学问一些——”白马继续道。

“还不够学问啊？！”

“——在存续间非历史地进行感觉的能力。”

“我能把他推到海里去吗？”服部转头看着工藤，“从这里游到东海要多远？”

“你们动手试试？”黑羽竖起一根手指，傲慢地说。“只有我能杀他。”

“和柏拉图的区别在于。”白马闲闲地道，揽过黑羽的肩，紧了紧，“遗忘，是幸福的开端。我们忘记曾经的感受，是为了更好地面对未来——诸位，晚上还是吃三明治吧。”

“……”

三人：“早说就好了啊——”  
  
  


黑羽在半夜醒来，肚子是空的，边上床铺是空的，楼下却传来一股若隐若现的香味：“？”

黑羽顺着香味摸下去，厨房里点着昏黄的灯，烤箱里放了个塔吉锅，白马坐在餐桌前，举起水晶杯，朝他示意。

“……” 黑羽抓着头发，睡眼惺忪，“你这是在耍帅吗？”

白马朝他笑笑。“黑羽君想吃热食啊。”

黑羽摸了摸肚子，又吸了吸鼻子，拉过一把椅子转过背，跨坐在上面。“果然还是在耍帅，”黑羽转着眼睛说。“吃什么呢？”

“冬日煮，”白马说。“论欧防风的准确烹调方式。”

黑羽双手交叉伏在椅背上，打着哈欠，“早不说啊。”

白马笑笑，没说话，从烤箱里拿出哈吉锅，转头拿餐盘，黑羽拿着叉子偷吃一口，“烫烫烫——”

白马撑着桌面看着他，无奈又宠溺的眼神，黑羽在桌下踢一踢他，“哎。”

白马把冬日煮装盘，说：“干什么。”

“很在意啊，”黑羽说，抬了抬下颚，示意白马的杯子。

“喔？”白马说，轻松的语气，“黑羽君推理出什么了？”

黑羽叉了一大块送进口中，“好吃——”

白马倒了一杯水给他，黑羽左手撑着头，右手转着叉子，嘴角微扬，说：“受宠若惊啊。”

“平时不是吗？”白马轻松地道。

“侦探给怪盗献殷勤，不安好心，”黑羽说，挑出一块胡萝卜丢进嘴里。

白马拿起杯子在指尖转了一圈，没有回答。

黑羽嚼完了，接着说：“但是共犯就不一样啦。”

白马挑了挑眉。黑羽没有继续，慢条斯理地把一盘煮菜全吃完了，又喝完了水，伸了个懒腰。

“在意啊——”黑羽站起身，转到餐桌另一边，半撑着椅背，促狭地看着他。“你在想什么呢。”

白马看着他微笑，没有回答。

黑羽凑近前去，幼蓝的眼眸闪着得意的光：“是真的怕我跟工藤跑了吗。”

白马摇了摇头。

黑羽转了转眼睛，又敲了敲椅背，继续说：“是因为我会梦到工藤吗？”

白马笑了笑，还是摇头。

“啊——”黑羽抓着头发，“变态心理学没学好，推理不出来啊！”

白马侧头看着他，扬起的唇角带着熟悉的温柔，却并没有太多调笑的意味，黑羽撇了撇嘴。白马收回目光，出神地看着手中的酒杯。水晶缓慢地转动着，在灯光下折射出层次不同的柔光。

“我在想，”白马缓缓地说，“是什么让黑羽君觉得我会放手呢。”

“……”

黑羽张了张口，又合上。白马看向他，黑羽的目光转向还在冒着热气的塔吉锅，又转回来，蹙起眉。

“所以都说了是梦了啊，”黑羽说。

“荣格，”白马说，“认为梦境是潜意识的反映。梦里浮现出不安的心情，都是白日的映现——”

“那弗洛伊德还觉得梦境全是这样那样的符号呢，”黑羽一拍也不慢地接上。“你不会真的认为我对工藤有意思吧？”

白马自嘲地扬了扬唇角，没有回答。黑羽注视着他，不同于 KID 调笑又自信的神情，难得地严肃起来，站直了身体，推了推他的肩。

“哎，”黑羽说。

白马侧过头看他。

“不安的人是你吧，”黑羽说，抬了抬下颚。“你是觉得我不相信你吗。”

白马放下杯子，同样站直了面对他。十年后两人的身高差距并没有太大的变化，黑羽依旧需要略微抬起头来看他，二十七岁的黑羽蹙着眉，幼蓝的眼眸里藏着些许迟疑，又像是少年般不服的姿态。黑羽深吸了一口气，神情挣扎了一下，扑克脸一闪而过，最终还是以黑羽的身份注视着他。

“你——”黑羽说，“这么久了。一直——信我吗。”

“当然，”白马说。

“那就一样啊，”黑羽说，像是有点牙疼一般，“我和你……一样啊。”

白马看着他，沉默了一秒，又一秒，黑羽踮着脚前后晃动着，一副亲近又略有不耐的姿态，带着小动物般的警惕。这是他熟悉多年的神情，并不需要推理便可以轻松解读，白马等了许久，黑羽并没有躲闪，始终以同样的神情看着他。

白马笑了笑。

“黑羽君，”白马慢慢地说，“其实是个很温柔的人呢。”

黑羽踮了踮脚，又向前一点。“别习惯啊。”

熟悉的怀抱，带着冬日的温暖，黑羽的手环上他的背脊，紧了紧，又若无其事地松开。黑羽贴着他的脸，被炉火映得滚烫，习惯性地蹭了蹭，又吸了吸鼻子。

“所以到底什么一样呢？”白马笑着说。

“也不要太得寸进尺啊——”

次日。

“哟！”服部的头从门里探进来，“又是个晴天呐！不如游艇出海吧？”

黑羽靠着窗边沙发，挂着两个黑眼圈说：“大半夜没睡，我要补眠，你们去玩吧。”

服部：“……”

门麻利地被关上，窗外传来工藤的声音：“怎么了？”

“一大早就被秀一脸——”服部说，“我简直受够他们了——”

白马打开门，将游艇的钥匙扔出去：“晚上去节庆吗？”

“那要看黑羽啊！”服部扒着窗户从外往里说，“你还走得动路吗！”

“你满脑子想什么呢！”黑羽抓狂道，“半夜吃太饱，根本就睡不着啊！”  
  
  


黑羽一个回笼觉睡到下午，终于缓过魂来，窗外又开始日照西斜，光影拉长。

“……” 黑羽倒回沙发上，“就和极夜似的，这也太让人犯困了——”

“这不是黑羽君想要的吗，”白马坐在地毯上翻着一本毛边了的小说，闲闲地说。“昏天黑地地睡一周什么的。”

“啊——”黑羽伸了个懒腰，“辞职算啦。不能睡到自然醒简直有反人权啊！”

“好啊，”白马轻松地说。

“你养我？”黑羽说。“给你做线人吧。”

白马合上书，饶有兴趣地看过来，“你有什么国际怪盗组织的内部信息可以分享吗？”

“什——”黑羽说，“当然没有！KID 大人可是独行侠！你除外。”

白马又翻开书，无聊地道，“那在哪里做线人呢？不如替我写文书吧。”

“滚，”黑羽揉着眼睛说。“谁干那个。”

“那你想干什么？”白马严肃地抬起头，“给我暖床吗？”

黑羽放下手，揪起眉。“怎么，这么多年来原来还能拿钱吗？？？”

白马：“……”  
  


**警视厅暂停接单小组（群聊）**

服部-15:55

（图片附件）  
  


“呜哇啊！”黑羽把手机扔了，“谁要看高清的——太恶心了！”

“哦？”白马说。“在这个季节能捕到鱼还挺不容易的。”  
  


**警视厅暂停接单小组（群聊）**

白马-16:02

[黑羽君对你表示感谢，服部君。]

[是谁的战利品？]

工藤-16:03

[你觉得那个关西黑鬼坐的住吗]

服部-16:05

[喂]

[我们热血的关西人]

[就是要乘风破浪啊]  
  


“刷屏刷完了吗？”黑羽用两只手指夹着手机，在白马面前晃，“快快把图给我删了，聊什么呢。”  
  


**警视厅暂停接单小组（群聊）**

工藤-16:12

[乘风破浪（微笑.jpg）]

[（图片附件）]  
  


“这是啥？”黑羽说，“拍一个恋人潇洒的背影秀给我们看吗？这也太低阶了！”

碧蓝的天空出现一点金色的光晕，服部背对着镜头，半蹲在船脚，看着远方。关西名侦探的背影像是大型犬一样，影子拉长又拉长，工藤的一只脚踩在影子的头上。

白马坐直身体，双指滑动把图片放大。服部剪影的旁边，海平线上，出现隐隐约约的城际轮廓。

白马：“……”

黑羽翻身过来搂脖子开自拍：“来来来，赢回去赢回去。”

白马一只手按住黑羽，另一只手冷静地发语音：

“工藤君，你们看过今天的日落潮汐表吗？”  
  


**警视厅暂停接单小组（群聊）**

工藤-16:17

[（微笑.jpg）（微笑.jpg）（微笑.jpg）]

[（地点定位）]  
  


黑羽倒挂在沙发上，看了下地图，突地坐直，将手机拿远了，又拿近了。“？”

同样看着手机地图的白马：“……”

“他们这是开到爱尔兰去了吧！？”黑羽惨叫道，“天黑之前能回来吗？”  
  


爱尔兰海。

工藤眯着眼睛对着太阳，四指并拢，看了看手掌和海平线的距离。片刻后，工藤放下手，冷笑了一声。

服部：“……”

工藤面无表情地：“你自己和他们说吧。”  
  


**警视厅暂停接单小组（群聊）**

服部-16:21

[其实]

[那个]

[嘛……]

[略微有点兴奋过头了]

[所以]

[@黑羽]

[所以其实公主抱也挺不错的？？]  
  


怒摔手机的黑羽：“真把我当 Uber 啊！！！”  
  


经过一番对浪潮风速和附近航线的精密计算后，户内外四人紧密合作，两位名侦探总算在天完全黑下来之前安全归港。服部灰头土脸，工藤头发全被吹乱了，高冷的神情和全副武装伫立在灯塔上的 KID 如出一辙。

白马双手插兜站在港口，工藤走上前平静地和他对视两秒钟。贵公子名侦探好整以暇地用身高优势望着畅销小说家的儿子，工藤面无表情地伸出一根手指：“免开尊口。”

“呵，”KID 在灯塔上说，“平民。”

工藤：“……”

服部把钥匙抛回来，抬头眺望黑羽：“他还在那上面干嘛？”

白马的目光在两人身上转了一圈，抱着手傲慢地扬一扬唇角，转过身，对着灯塔上的白影做了个手势。KID 轻巧落地，搭住白马的肩膀，身形一晃，再回过头的时候，已经变成了黑羽那个嚣张的神情：

“走啦——”

“什么啊？”服部说。“总感觉白马有种微妙的恶意……”

“刚才应该是在观察我们手里有没有拿别的鱼吧，”工藤说，白眼翻到天际。“彻头彻尾的忠诚呐——”

“就为了这个？”服部看看自己的手，又摸摸自己的脸。

工藤斜睨着他，“你可真是个小鬼啊。”

服部：“？？？”  
  
  


岛上唯一的小村，中心广场。钟塔上难得地挂起彩灯，放着音乐，在沉静的夜空下像是文明的篝火。作为方圆几十里冬日唯一的公众娱乐，岛上居民几乎全数出动，十几户土著各自搭起木头小棚，贩卖冬日热饮和手工产品。房东大叔在成山的腊肉火腿后面朝他们打招呼：“嗨！”

白马过去和房东寒暄两句，回来的时候黑羽手中多了一个太妃糖苹果，正在专心致志地舔着。

“你几岁了啊？”服部嫌弃地说。

工藤咳嗽了一声，拉了拉服部的袖子，“你也给我买杯热饮啦。”

“啊？哎？” 服部瞬间内心化成花泥，“啊——当然！”

服部晕乎乎地被工藤拉到热饮摊前，正脑内剧场，冷不丁听见工藤说：“你找死吗。”

服部：“……”

工藤人畜无害地朝着摊主笑，要了一杯热巧克力，然后转过脸，面无表情地说：“你也太挑战白马那家伙的耐心了。”

“？？？”服部完全摸不到头脑，“我又怎么了？”

“第一，”工藤竖起一根手指，又挑了几颗棉花糖放进热巧里，“KID 只能受他最忠诚的共犯支配。”

“……” 服部说，“是黑羽自己天天说带我们飞过来飘过去的啊！”

工藤把盖子一按，说，“他自己说和你提出要求能一样吗？你还想被他公主抱？是嫌上次没亲到太可惜吗！”

服部：“我——你——他——” 冤啊！！！！

“第二，”工藤恢复淡漠的神情，斜睨着他，“恋人之间的投喂你多嘴什么？付钱。”

服部条件反射拿钱包，工藤靠着小摊小口小口地喝着热巧。

“我真是，我，”服部把钱包放回兜里，满肚子冤屈无数诉，“我……”

服部的目光落在工藤的手上，工藤挑出一颗棉花糖吃了，意味不明地继续斜睨着他。服部注视他两秒，福至心灵，整个人都舒展开来，恍然大悟地拉着长音，“喔——多嘴什么啊——付钱就好了——”

“笨蛋，”工藤转着眼睛说。  
  
  


时钟敲过八点，人多了起来，房东大叔和几位摊主一起拉起栏杆，将中央广场上围出一片空地。音乐声大了点，灯光变换闪动，租车处的红发小哥跳进棚子里拍着麦克风，

“Urr ye haein a guid time ——”

“他还是个DJ 啊？！”服部说。

人潮涌进临时搭建的舞池，鼓点响起来，人挤来挤去，服部干脆跳到栏杆上坐着，又将工藤的肩膀搭牢。工藤瞥他一眼，靠过来一点。

“去不去？”黑羽咬着糖苹果说。

白马侧头看了看他，摘下手套。“还是这么有表演欲啊，”白马笑着道。

黑羽跟着苏格兰音乐在场内蹦来蹦去，周围的居民难得看到亚洲面孔，都好奇地看着他，于是黑羽拉着白马的手转了一圈。白马好脾气地笑，在群魔乱舞中护着黑羽。

“黑羽这小子根本就不会跳舞啊！”服部说。

工藤捧着热巧克力翻白眼。

这时候音乐慢了下来，变成一曲情歌。白马朝着黑羽伸出手，黑羽左右看看，露出略带揶揄又愉悦的笑容，向前一步。白马张开大衣，像是已经排练多次，黑羽搂住他的脖子，白马挽过他的腰。白马将唇贴在黑羽的太阳穴上，脸上带着漫不经心的寻常神情，黑羽的脸被寒风吹得通红，两人在音乐里慢慢晃着，像是每一对经历年月熟悉又笃定的恋人一样。

“这俩人，”服部半是敬佩半是嫌弃地说，“还挺浪漫的。”

“呵呵，”工藤说。

服部看了身边人一眼。

工藤晃了晃纸杯：“想什么呢。”

服部想了想，又笑了笑。“没什么，”他说，拍了拍自己的肩膀。

工藤看了他一眼，低下头，像是想到了什么好笑的事情一样勾了勾嘴角。工藤跳到服部身边，靠在他肩上，服部揽过他，又紧了紧。工藤将纸杯递高了一点，于是服部接着工藤的手喝了一口，一个间接的吻。

“秀恩爱不打草稿——”服部说。

“都是职业装逼犯，”工藤嗤之以鼻地看着场内。

服部略是嘲讽地斜睨着身边人，工藤推理准确地看过来，于是服部清了清嗓子。

“你好像有话要说的样子，”工藤幽幽地道。

“没有，”服部目不斜视地望向前方，“关东的名侦探，令和时代的福尔摩斯，日本警视厅的救世主，KID 的头号杀手——”

“敬谢不敏，”工藤说，“天哪，这人又是怎么听见的——”

白马抬头看了看工藤的方向。黑羽抓着他的毛衣后领，咕哝道：“好像听见有人在诋毁我。”

白马笑而不语，指尖抚过黑羽的脸颊。黑羽朝着他挑挑眉，一副了然的神情，于是白马低下头吻他。一个温和的吻，像是相处多年的恋人打招呼确认彼此一样。黑羽漫不经心地回应着，尔后像是小动物一样飞速咬了他一下，又舔了舔他的下唇。白马将他搂紧一点，黑羽冲着他笑。

“假洋鬼子就是奔放啊，”服部酸溜溜地说。

工藤：“呵呵！”  
  
  


黑羽跳了足足三场，作为全场 MVP 归来，心满意足地继续啃糖苹果。

“秀完了吗，”工藤面无表情地说。

“你们也适可而止一点啊，”服部说，“牧师差点让你们当场结婚！”

“作为一个自恋狂和装逼犯，”黑羽高冷地说，“是没有羞耻心的。”

“哦豁，”服部说，“你说白马是装逼犯，你完了。”

黑羽惊讶地：“我说是白马了吗？他不需要。他本来就是假洋鬼子啊！”

白马双手撑在栏杆上，不以为然地耸了耸肩。

“而且，”黑羽舔着太妃糖，“你们也太低估他了一点。白马这个家伙，”他眯起一只眼睛点了点身边的人，对方抬起头来朝着他懒懒地扬起唇角，“真的装逼起来大概只有 KID 大人能比了。”

服部：“……”

黑羽：“要示范一下吗？”

服部疯狂甩头，工藤翻着柯南式白眼忽略他们。黑羽的糖苹果终于吃完了，白马从口袋里拿出手帕递过去。

服部：“这年头还有人用手帕？？？”

黑羽拿着手帕擦嘴，擦完后随意地将它打了个结，随手一抖，手帕变成一块硬币，黑羽拿着硬币对着月光看了看——两镑钱——又在指节上把玩了一会儿，潇洒地丢回去：“小费。”

白马准确地伸手接住，摊开手，掌中赫然躺着一颗心型的小石头，上面画着标志性的 KID 简笔漫。

“啊——”服部叫苦道，“有完没完啊——”

黑羽坐在栏杆上晃着腿，冲着白马肆无忌惮地笑。白马侧过头看他，难以掩饰的赞叹的神情，黑羽觉得浑身都暖起来，这是他最忠诚的观众啊。

“找了很久吗，”白马说。

“还好还好，”黑羽摆着手，“一个合格的魔术师总是充满惊喜不是吗。”

白马摩挲着石心，动作熟悉又温柔，像是每一次牵手的时候下意识地摩挲他的指节一样，于是黑羽的手指动了动。白马朝着他了然地笑，周围的人声鼎沸仿佛远去了，黑羽看着对方毫不在意地拉起自己的手，在人潮中亲吻着他的指节。他坐在栏杆上，像是高高在上的王，白马略抬起头看他，熟悉的温柔致死的眼神，比亲吻更亲密的意味，是誓约也是诺言，黑羽脸红了。

“绝对不会放手啊，”白马低低地说。声音不大，却破开人潮汹涌，震耳欲聋。

黑羽握紧了对方微凉的指尖。“当然。” 他松开扶着栏杆的另一只手，微微侧身过来，在侦探的左肩上触碰一下，又换到右肩。白马朝着他笑，眼里是坦诚的欣赏，黑羽将双指贴在自己的唇间，又按了按侦探的额头。间与白日和黑夜之间，既是黑羽又是 KID，独属于对方的神情。

“我最忠诚的骑士。”  
  
  


“我认输，”服部一步三回头地说。“我们关西人搞不来这一套，呐工藤？”

工藤拉着他的袖子：“谁让你老是凑上去啊！没有观众他们秀给谁看！”

这是要秀给大不列颠和北爱尔兰联合王国看的节奏，服部满脸宽面泪。工藤推搡着他，“你还看什么啊——是想拜师吗——”

“拜师有用吗？”服部指着自己说，“你和黑羽一样吗？工藤尼桑？”

工藤推了他一把。服部差点跌到卖红酒的摊子里去，工藤又把他拉住，一来一往里，他看见工藤脸红了。

“笨蛋，”工藤说。“干嘛要和他们一样啊。”

“喔——”服部满血复活，“你果然还是喜欢我这样直爽又热血的关西男子啊，工藤——”

工藤不耐烦地推着他的肩：“走啦——”  
  
  
  


**黑羽快斗的假期日记：**

第一日：补眠。

第二日：补眠。

第三日：黑羽快斗啊黑羽快斗！你怎么能如此堕落！先前订的度假计划你都忘了吗！不能再这样下去了！

第四日：补眠。  
  


**服部平次的假期日记：**

第一日：被秀一脸。

第二日：被秀一脸。

第三日：服部平次啊服部平次！你怎么能如此任人摆布！先前订的反秀计划都忘了吗！不能再这样下去了！

第四日：被秀一脸。  
  


**工藤新一的假期日记**

第一日：SAN值清空。

第二日：SAN值清空。

第三日：我要杀了黑羽

第四日：呵呵！  
  


**白马探的假期日记**

第一日：潮汐日落时间表

第二日：冬日煮菜谱

第三日：……台风真是个让人在意的天气。

第四日：黑羽君其实是一个很温柔的人呢。

除了喜欢偷看别人日记以外。

（空白处涂抹着冒着爱心的KID简笔漫）  
  
  
  


“下雪了！” 黑羽扒着窗户说。

白马拉着窗帘，观察了一下，又打开手机，查看了一下天气预报，随后果断地锁屏。

“以我对这个国家的了解，我们需要尽快屯粮，”白马冷静地说。

工藤打着哈欠，“终于可以吃到羊排了吗？”

“赶紧去买啦！”黑羽说，“被抢完了！”

从厨房里端着四杯热饮出来的服部：“谁去啊？”

三个人齐齐看过来。

服部认命地将餐盘一放：“就知道不该问！”

半个小时后，热血的关西名侦探带着风雪卷进来，“牛排可以吗？”服部说，“没有羊排，店员还吐槽我，说你们有良心吗这么冷的天小羊才多大 ——”

服部把两个购物袋重重的放在桌上，一张脸冻得黑里带红，跳着脚搓手。黑羽爬下沙发，两只眼睛瞪得滚圆：“你这是把整家店搬来了吧？你买了多少？”

“我和他们说我们是侦探啊！”服部骄傲地道，“脑力活动者，吃得很多的！”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

工藤：“呵呵！”

黑羽扒着纸袋，“哇，有提拉米苏！”

“闪开闪开，”服部说，“那是买给工藤的。”

工藤张了张嘴，又合上，用小指挠挠脸，把手里的小说拿高一点，装没听见。服部斜坐在沙发椅的扶手上，点点他：“呐？”

工藤用书遮着脸，朝着服部勾一勾唇角，服部满心欢喜，“嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

黑羽撇着嘴，眼睛从左转到右。白马站起来，把纸袋里的食材拿出来放在桌上，沉思了片刻，说：“我给你做香蕉太妃派吧。”

黑羽得意得要死，满眼星星地说：“你做的牛排也好吃！”

服部：“喔？贵公子原来在家这么贤惠……”

白马的眼睛移过来，服部立马闭嘴。工藤翻过一页书：“呵呵！”

“午餐分头解决吧，”白马将食材分装好，闲闲地说。“我们回去了。”

“别啊！”服部滚下沙发，“这都西餐食材，我不会！好容易可以试试假洋鬼子的厨艺——”

白马抱着纸袋冷静地看着他。

服部：“——贵公子的厨艺，给我们平民一个学习的机会吧！”

工藤放下书，说：“服部你也太丢人了一点。”

“不然怎么办？”服部说，“你来吗？”

工藤冷笑一声，把书拍在茶几上，“我来就我来！”

服部：“……”  
  
  


白马将黄油放进平底锅里，工藤切着土豆，黑羽坐在吧椅上转着圈。

服部搓洗着早上的餐盘：“为什么只有这家伙可以啥活都不干啊？！”

白马抓了一把迷迭香撒进去，闲闲地说：“因为我宠的啊。”

服部：“……”

黑羽晃着腿：“好惨，哈哈哈哈，送上门来让我们虐，哈哈哈哈。”

服部可怜巴巴地朝着工藤看，工藤头也不抬把剩下的土豆抛给他：“搓干净。”

同样的恋爱不同的待遇，服部满心酸楚，将土豆皮搓出一个洞。工藤过来看了看，长叹口气，朝他勾勾手。服部下意识地凑过去亲了他一下，工藤发飙道：“干什么呢！我让你土豆拿来！”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

白马头也不回朝黑羽伸出手，黑羽一边笑一边随手抓起盐罐丢过去，白马反掌接住，开始调味。黑羽又把椅子转回来，挑衅地朝服部扭动眉毛。

“啊——谁要和你们比啊！”服部抱着头说，“我们没有这种长期违法合作经验好吗！”

“烤盘！刷油！”工藤说，“听从指令你总会吧！”

“会不会你还不清楚吗？”服部嘀咕道。

黑羽指着服部，笑得更嚣张了，工藤红着脸，哼了一声。灶台上，牛排香气四溢，黑羽跳下椅子把脑袋伸过白马的肩膀：“哇~好棒啊~”

“老样子？”白马说。

“啊，”黑羽说，“你做的最正宗啦。”

凭什么人家家里的就这么捧场！服部恨恨地将烤盘放在桌上，工藤过来把切好的土豆倒上去，服部看着那切得歪歪扭扭的土豆块：“……”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……好、好棒……？”

工藤一脚把他踹到烤箱前：“给我闭嘴啦！”  
  
  


半小时后。

“我开动啦——”

黑羽的餐盘里放着鲜嫩欲滴，火候刚好的牛排，配餐的芦笋翠绿，土豆金黄，边上还放了一碗挤满了新鲜淡奶油的香蕉太妃派。服部的目光拉回自己餐盘，以及上面一块外焦里生，配着焦黑一团的蛋白质组合物。

服部：“……”

黑羽一边吃一边得意地扭动眉毛，服部觉得此君再扭下去眉毛要飞出天际无疑，对面的贵公子好整以暇地切着自己同样完美的牛排，朝着他们亲切地微笑。

服部拿起叉子戳了戳自己盘里的蛋白质，牛排吱地一声放出淡红色液体。

服部：“……”

工藤目不斜视：“不好吃吗。”

服部深吸一口气，开始切牛排，切了半分钟都没有进展，于是一叉子把牛排戳起来，视死如归地咬了一口：“好吃！”

黑羽半是同情半是敬佩地看着他，又转向工藤，慈祥地说：“这是真爱啊，尼桑。”

白马不置可否，工藤丢了叉子，噔噔噔跑上楼。片刻后，工藤重又出现在厨房门口，提着两包泡面，面无表情地说：“有备而来。”

服部感动得要飙泪：“真爱！这个我会！”

黑羽：“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
  
  


这一餐饭吃得工藤心力交瘁，一碗泡面后怒吃双人份的提拉米苏，饭后把服部踢去洗碗，然后抢在黑羽前面滚在沙发上。

黑羽：“……”

“要么坐地上，要么滚，”工藤闭着眼睛说。

“服部真的好惨，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕对白马说，凑过去坐在对方身边的地毯上，“尼桑超凶啊！现在知道你回英国时候我有多辛苦了吧？”

工藤冷笑一声，黑羽乖巧地闭上嘴。白马拆开桌游的包装，将图纸在地摊上放平，漫不经心地说：“有我在，你怕什么呢。”

黑羽的眼睛亮起来，用肩膀碰碰白马，白马将棋子递给他，朝他笑笑。厨房里乒呤乓啷，工藤万般嫌弃地闭目假寐，过了一会儿听见黑羽又嘀嘀咕咕地说：

“我想明白了，尼桑和京极那家伙还挺像的，只不过一个肢体暴力，一个言语暴力……”

“你好像忘了我的足球的样子，”工藤眼也不睁地说。

“……” 黑羽说，“超过分！肋骨都淤青好几次啊！”

“不会再有了，”白马说，“放心吧。”

“不会吗？”没吃饱又被美食秀了一脸的工藤气压低旋，“我相信这房子里有许多可以踢到你头上的替代品。”

白马正在切牌的手停顿了一下：“……呵。”

工藤的眉头跳了跳，睁开眼。白马意味不明地注视着他，工藤硬着头皮瞪回去，白马高傲地笑了笑，随后优雅地站起身，去了厨房。

工藤：“……”

黑羽一副蓝颜祸水幸灾乐祸地看着他，“尼桑你完啦哈哈哈哈，我的保护费不是白交的哈哈哈哈。”

工藤双手背在脑后翻着白眼，“他能怎样啊——”

服部一阵风一样从厨房里冲出来：“喂工藤！你也太过分了一点！乘我不在的时候对别人都做了什么啊！”

工藤：“……”

黑羽挥着拳头：“干掉他——” 服部满是泡沫的手伸到工藤的脸上，工藤蹬着腿从沙发上滚下来，“你发什么疯——”

黑羽的目光越过他们追随着白马，白马重又归位，侧过头朝他眨眨眼，一个私密的笑话。

[你知道我会的。]  
  
  


夕阳西斜。

大雪封岛，室内燃着熊熊炉火，在一番可疑交流后达到谜之共识的服部和白马下着国际象棋，被蹂躏半天的工藤在沙发上睡着了，大获全胜的黑羽蹑手蹑脚地在他脸上涂画。

白马双手交叉托着下颚，服部往后靠着架着腿，棋盘上只剩下几枚棋子，两人交换一个眼神。

“真的没想到啊，”服部用一种怀旧的语气说，“明明一开始很受不了你的。”

“都过去这么久了，”白马闲闲地说，“就不要在意了吧。”

“他骗你的，”黑羽一边给工藤画眉毛一边说，“白马这家伙可会记仇啦哈哈哈哈。”

服部：“……”

白马慢条斯理地挑一挑眉，携子落在棋盘上，十年前如出一辙的高傲又自恋的姿势：“Checkmate。”

服部：“……”

“再来！”服部说。

第一局白马胜，第二局服部胜，第三局进行到最关键的时候，两人都坐直了身体。

“要得到我服部的认可可不容易啊，”服部说。

白马傲慢地再动一动眉毛，“你已经很尽全力了。”

服部：“呵。”

白马：“呵。”

服部盯着白马，白马优雅地回望过去，手悬空在棋盘上，两边目光相撞，双方气场全开，睡梦里的工藤动了一下。

黑羽终于画完了，拍了拍手站起来，绕到桌边。

“哎，”黑羽说。

白马微微侧过头，注意力依旧在服部身上，黑羽的手熟捻地攀上白马的下颚，像是对方曾经很多次做过的那样摩挲着侦探的脸颊。白马的目光转过来，略带惊奇地睁大眼睛，黑羽朝着他狡黠地笑，然后低下头吻他。

服部：“…………………”

黑羽哼着歌去厨房了，白马清了清嗓子，手落在棋盘上，心不在焉地说，“Check。”

服部条件反射伸手去摸自己的国王，却摸了个空，对面的白马也回过神来，注视着棋盘：“……”

棋盘两边，原来摆着国王的地方只剩下两张熟悉的便签：[最大赢家只能是 KID 大人啊 （心）]

服部：“……”

白马：“……”

服部一摔棋子：“适可而止啊！” 白马叹了一口气说：“黑羽君——”

工藤被吵醒了，打着哈欠从沙发上爬起来，伸手一摸脑袋：“？”

黑羽从厨房出来，无辜地眨着眼，拿着杯子示意客厅。服部满腔怒火条件反射地回头，“我总有一天要——”

扎着双马尾，画着淡妆，穿着粉蓝色洋裙的工藤睡眼惺忪，一脸茫然地看着他们。

服部：“——咕。”

白马：“……”

黑羽随意地攀过他的肩，朝着他吹气，“想和黑羽小姐约会吗？”

“我是真的没有那种爱好，”白马无奈地说。

工藤揉了揉眼睛：“啊，服部，你流鼻血了……” 揉到一半觉得不对，把手伸到眼前看了看，又往下打量：“……”

“自由活动喽，”黑羽拉着白马翻出窗户，“隔音不错啊——”

“黑羽你个混蛋——！！！”  
  
  


过了很久以后。

黑羽扶着腰嘀咕：“没有这种爱好还这么野蛮。”

白马优雅地架着腿，朝着他笑。  
  
  


隔壁。

工藤气息不匀地说：“服部你再碰我一次试试。”

服部将拆下来的粉蓝色丝带晃在指间，重重地亲了工藤一下，忽略怀里人手脚并用的挣扎，大声道：“我要给黑羽送锦旗啊——”  
  
  
  


经过一番这样那样的分头交流，四人达到生命的大和解，一直到第二天早餐时候才又聚到一起。服部一脸满足，工藤一脸不耐，黑羽一脸补眠不足的神情，靠在白马的肩头假寐。白马拿了一只橘子剥开，随手递到黑羽的嘴边，黑羽眼睛也不张，吃了。

服部翻着茶几上的杂志，兴趣缺缺地说：“喂喂，警告你们啊。我的 SAN 值好容易恢复了点，你们适可而止啊。”

工藤冷笑一声，服部毫不在意地把他揽过来，工藤象征性地推了一下，打着哈欠躺在服部腿上，又挑衅地朝对面挑挑眉。

“我感受到挑战了，”黑羽闭着眼睛说。

“可消停会儿吧——”服部翻着杂志说，“你俩还能有力气吗——”

工藤和黑羽同时哼了一声。雪停了，海浪轻柔，世界静得像幅画，服部将茶几上的杂志一本接一本翻过去，室内炉火噼啪，充满了慵懒的气息。

“这才是成年人的度假啊，”黑羽眯着眼睛说，“什么都不做，吃睡随意——完美！”

“今天总轮到你做饭了吧？”工藤说。

“你不觉得每次要我做饭都会横生枝节吗？”黑羽说，“且看你有没有缘分享受 KID 大人的料理吧！”

“有那么特殊吗？” 工藤狐疑地说，睁开一只眼睛看向白马，白马用沉痛的神情看过去，难以察觉地摇了摇头。

黑羽马上警觉地直起身体：“有人诋毁我。”

工藤：“呵呵！”

“英国钻石王老五排名，”服部看着杂志念道。

“什么少女杂志，”工藤转过注意力，探头过去。“你英文到底行不行啊？”

服部翻过来看看杂志名字：Countryfile，又翻开。“总感觉是介绍乡绅贵族的杂志……这是英国特色吗？”

白马不置可否。服部继续翻着文章：“贵族，贵族，都是贵族……” 服部突然凑近了一点，“诶？？？这不是白马的名字吗？”

黑羽：“……”

“排名第十一，日英混血，日本名侦探……”服部惊讶地说，“还真是啊！”

黑羽抢过杂志翻了一下，差点昏厥：“白马！你家到底多有钱啊？”

白马优雅地挑着眉，朝他笑，说：“养你啊。”

黑羽彻底清醒了，扶着桌子喘气，白马笑而不语地看着他。

“……” 服部指着自己，“养我吧，啊，我可以。”

工藤抓起抱枕往服部头上拍去。服部羡慕嫉妒恨地说：“我们是工作，人家是爱好啊——”

“你是觉得我养不起你吗？”工藤冷冷地说。

“？” 服部摸了摸头，“总感觉有什么地方不对……”

“我得——我得干票大的，”黑羽气若游丝地说，“这实在太冲击了——”

“你就这么纵容他吗？”工藤朝着白马说，“我要报警了！”

“回去路过白金汉宫吗？”黑羽抓着白马的衣领说，“伦敦塔更好！给我十五分钟，我还你一个大英博物馆！”

“想什么呢，黑羽君，”白马漫不经心地拍拍他，眼里满是促狭，“有什么能比你更有价值呢。”

“……” 服部把杂志一摔，“清空啦！！”

敲门声适时地响起来。

白马看着黑羽微笑，黑羽头顶冒烟，服部一脸惨不忍睹，SAN 值狂掉的工藤果断地起身去开门。

门外苏格兰老爷爷搓着手：“Yer detectives, aye？”

工藤：“……是？”

老爷爷说了一个长句，工藤回头打两个响指，朝着白马努嘴：“哎！哎！”

黑羽一头乱发窝在沙发上嘀嘀咕咕[真的要以身相许吗又不是卖给你了KID大人拿到过的宝石还比不过伦敦一块地皮]云云，服部一脸生无可恋，白马施施然起身，好整以暇地掸掸居家服，走到门口，朝着来客礼貌点头。

“您好。有什么可以帮到您的吗。”

老爷爷重复道：“Someone haes nicked oor aberdonian’s burd! Kin ye hulp?”

白马：“……”

工藤用[你行你上]的神情看向白马，白马冷静地看回去，半秒后转过头：“麻烦再说一遍？”

服部拿过杂志盖在脸上：“我就说这不是英文吧——”

老爷爷长叹一口气，探头进来，看着室内众人，双手张开，做跳跃手势，大声说：

“羊！偷了！帮忙！侦探！”

服部：“……”

“是谁说羊比人多的地方是不会有事件的？”工藤冷静地扶着门框。

黑羽往后仰去：“啊——到这儿都能接单啊！”

“Homicide Detectives！” 服部指着自己说，“Not sheep！”

老爷爷狐疑地看着他们：“Homicide？Whin we fin' th' thief ah wull shaw ye whit homicide looks lik’！ ”边说边往往外走，“Noo urr ye comin'? ”

三人再次齐齐转头看向屋内唯一一个假洋鬼子，白马·伦敦贵公子·从未学过苏格兰乡下口音·侦探冷静地联系上下文开始推理。

片刻后白马淡定地说：“总而言之还是先帮忙去找羊吧。”

“我拒绝，”服部说。“我对小偷没兴趣。”

工藤拉开窗帘看了看户外脚踝厚的积雪：“能行吗？”

“在这种天气找小偷不应该很简单吗？”黑羽说，“雪地里会留下痕迹吧！”

短暂的沉默。工藤放下窗帘，服部转过头，白马放下抱着的手。

“说起来……”

“我们这里好像的确有个盗窃专家吧。”

“喔——这么多年的经验终于可以用在合法地方了啊！”

黑羽怒而拍桌：“KID 大人并没有偷羊的经验好吗！！！”  
  
  


雪地里。

黑羽吸着鼻子，一脚深一脚浅地踩过大雪覆盖的草坪，朝着羊棚喊：“行不行啊——令和三侦探——”

“你不要乱踩证据啊！”服部抓狂道，“会污染现场的！”

“你当初在英国就干这个？”工藤蹲在羊棚前冷静地打量着木栏破开的口。

“我是在伦敦，”白马同样冷静地回答，“苏格兰场，不是苏格兰岛。”

“你别——！”服部说，“来来来，站到这边来！别捣乱！”

黑羽靠着羊棚的栏，打了一个哈欠。服部用厨房薄膜包着手，捡起地上的木栏碎屑打量，工藤凑近了观察木栏上半挂的铁锁。白马站在羊棚的一角，低头看着地上松软成堆的动物排泄物：“……”

黑羽点着脚，“追 KID 大人时候不是挺能吗，怎么抓个羊都抓不到。”

“那是因为你比羊都不如啊——”三位侦探异口同声用无聊的语气说，又同时抬起头来，交换了个惊奇的眼神。

黑羽：“……”

“啊——和你们混太久了！”服部说，“谁要和你们有这种默契啊！”

“这不叫默契，”工藤没有感情地说。

“你们不如改名令和搞笑三人组吧，”黑羽面无表情地说，“欺负我有意思吗！”

工藤和服部又交换一个眼神，工藤瞥向白马，白马笑了一笑，朝着黑羽说：“有意思啊。”

黑羽的白眼翻到天际，从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖，用叼着烟的姿势叼起来，挑衅地看着他们。

服部看着木栏说：“这是从内往外撞开的。”

工藤看着铁锁说：“没有人为破坏的痕迹。”

白马抬头看看棚顶，又低头注视一堆排泄物：“……”

“你没有任何发现吗？”服部说，“还是不行啊！”

黑羽把棒棒糖扑地一声拔出来，幸灾乐祸地说，“哈哈哈哈！他肯定发现了线索但觉得说出来会更毁形象，哈哈哈哈哈！！”

工藤头也不抬地一指：“这才叫默契。”

服部：“……”

白马深吸了一口气，说：“这不光是羊的排泄物，还有大型犬的。”

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

黑羽笑得差点噎死，擦着眼睛，险些把棒棒糖吞下去，“你在英国就学了这个啊？！论羊粪和狗屎的区别！？”

“贵公子的学识储蓄还真是博大精深，”服部抱拳说。“是在下输了。”

工藤嘴角抽搐，凑过来看了看，点头道：“是真的厉害。”

“过奖，”白马说。“亚里士多德。”

服部咚地一声倒在木栏上。

“认为人类是唯一有理性心灵的动物，而动物只有知觉心灵。”白马不为所动地说，“勒内·笛卡尔——”

“我思故我在？”工藤揪着眉毛说，“这谁不会！”

“——因为我们无法去怀疑的，是我们正在怀疑这件事时的怀疑本身，”白马颇为赞赏地颌首，“只有这样才能肯定我们的怀疑是有真实性的，并非虚假的产物。”

工藤：“可羊的确被偷了啊！”

“那么这里又要引用社会建设主义了，”白马严肃地说，“偷。来自于人类对于财产的构建，托马斯·霍布斯——”

黑羽面无表情地：“我得去拿点吃的，这还得好一会儿呢。”

“——曾经怀疑过。我们如何知道一件东西是真正属于我们的？只有当这方领土的最高力量代表者承认它属于我的时候，这才是真正属于我的。回到动物和人类的道德理学——”

工藤：“讲重点啊！！！”

“笛卡尔考察了非物质性的思想和物质性的身体之间的作用方式，提出动物都受制于自然界的机械法则。”白马说。“动物是有意识的自动机，即便有意识，行为的运作也不会因此而加入什么新东西。”

黑羽叼着一包薯片去而又返，抛了一瓶水过去，白马反手接下。

服部直起身：“完了吗？”

“只有人类的理性心灵，”白马说。

服部轰地一声翻倒：“疯了啊——！！”

“是一组特性而非独特的实体。”白马严肃地说，“这些特性从大脑产生出来，而又不可还原为大脑本身，我们所有的认识都绝非独立于外界条件的观念，而是文化建构的结果。当物主财产受到不正当占有，人类的理性心灵经过分析，则得到社会建构影响而必然的答案。”

工藤：“所以到底在讲人还是羊啊！？”

“综上所述。”白马慢条斯理地道，“并没有人偷羊。昨晚房东大叔忘记锁栏，又将腊肉放在窗户上，隔壁农场牧羊犬闻味而来，偷了腊肉，这群羊就跟着它跑了。”

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

黑羽叼着薯片面无表情地缓慢鼓掌。白马尊贵地颌首示意，开瓶，喝水。

“还真圆回来了！？” 服部奔溃道，“我简直——腊肉在哪里啊？”

“被吃了啊。”白马说，“这不是很显而易见吗。”

工藤：“证据呢？”

白马把喝到一半的水抛回去，黑羽接住，拧开接着喝了一口。白马的目光落在黑羽微被打湿的袖口上，神秘地笑了笑。

“证据就是黑羽君刚才已经替我们侦查过了，”白马不紧不慢地说，“现在应该已经知道羊群在哪里落脚了吧。”

“这又是怎么知道的？”服部说，“说人话！两句或以下！”

黑羽转了转眼睛，白马恢复那个漫不经心又笃定的神情，说：“因为共犯的默契啊。”

服部：“……”

工藤拍了拍他的肩，毫不同情地说：“这你自找的。”  
  
  


山坡上。

“你们谁有赶羊的经验吗，”工藤面无表情地问。

黑羽双手插兜站在高处，一副 KID 的高冷神情，白马抱着手挑起贵公子傲慢的眉毛，工藤在风中冷静地思考了半秒，转过头。

服部：“怎么又是我——！”  
  
  


数小时后。

暮色四合，斜坡染上金黄的光，白色的羊羔像是裹了焦糖的爆米花一样。

“我饿了！”黑羽说。

“本来应该你做饭啊！”工藤说，“零食也没见你分一点！”

“所以都说了KID 大人的料理不是谁都有份消受的！”黑羽说，“我为了你们都爬了几回灯塔了！”

白马冷静地看着正在啃自己裤腿的小羊：“……”

“你们好意思和我比惨吗！！”服部灰头土脸从山坡后转出来，“一群光说不做的关东男！”

老爷爷带着牧羊犬跟着服部过来，看见四人哈哈大笑，拿出手机，朝他们示意。

“……” 服部说：“我拒绝！我——”

服部转过头，看见白马整衣服，工藤整头发，黑羽笑嘻嘻地把自己手机也递过去。

服部：“适可而止啊！！”

服部双手各夹了一只小羊，一脸生无可恋，老爷爷拿着手机说：“Sheep~”

黑羽比 V 字，白马双手插兜，工藤摆着经典 POSE，众星捧月地围着服部和羊，合影一张。

“东京侦探。”老爷爷翘着大拇指说，“厉害！”

服部面无表情地说：“退群。”

小羊咩了一声，舔了舔服部的脸。服部的目光下移又下移，新生的羊羔软糯糯的，肚子温暖暖的，湿漉漉的眼睛像是宝石一样，像极了……像极了……

“还挺可爱，”服部气若游丝地说，“值了吧……”

工藤警惕地蹙起眉：“你脸红什么？”

“饿死了！”黑羽摸着肚子说。“晚饭怎么办啊！”

老爷爷接过两只小羊放在地上，大手一挥：“送你们两块羊排！保证新鲜！”

服部：“……”  
  
  


黑羽卖萌，服部卖惨，工藤卖酷，白马优雅得体地展示皇亲贵族在苏格兰度假的风范，四个人齐心协力在老爷爷家里蹭吃蹭喝一顿。两大锅羊排和一瓶威士忌下肚，众人分别勾肩搭背心满意足摇摇晃晃地往住处走。

夜色深沉，工藤打着强光手电筒开路，服部揽着他的肩，唱道：“小羊啊小羊，我希望你茁壮长大，人类真的可怕，不要上了餐桌啊！”

“明明自己刚才吃的很 high，”工藤嘀咕。

黑羽在后面接口道：“小羊啊小羊，我希望你多多听话，人类真的可怕，不要上错贼船啊！”

工藤：“？”

“控制一点，黑羽君，”白马忍着笑说。

黑羽停了两秒，继续唱：“尼桑啊尼桑，我希望你眼睛擦亮，恋爱真的疯狂，不要掉以轻心啊！”

工藤：“……”

服部抽回手，摸了摸脑袋，嘿嘿一笑拔腿狂奔，工藤把手电往身后一扔，蹲下身凑拢一个雪球，气势如虹，“服部你找死——”

黑羽拿着手电晃来晃去，转过头严肃地对白马说：“这位先生有没有感到欣慰呢。”

白马：“？”

“恋爱如同赌注，”黑羽叹息般地说，“找错人下场就是被欺负一辈子。”

前方服部的声音：“黑羽我可谢谢你了——”

白马冷静地回想起装进洗发水瓶子里的染色剂一打开就会跳出 KID 头像的怀表进了洗手间就忽然出现的粉红色小洋裙，说：“找对人不也是被欺负一辈子吗？”

“……” 黑羽认真地看着他，“想什么呢，白马君。” 半明半暗里，墨蓝的眼眸闪着小恶魔的光。“我这么乖巧。咩。”

白马：“……”  
  
  


“喔！”服部指着镇中心发光的地方，“滑冰场！”

“喔？”白马饶有兴趣地说。

工藤把围巾甩到后面，气息不匀地发指令：“我需要一打热饮。”

“我去我去！”服部风一样地卷远，“等下去滑冰啊！”

“什么啊？”黑羽揪着眉毛说，“你们还有力气吗？”

工藤高冷地挥挥手，排队买票拿鞋，白马一脸高深莫测地站在一边。黑羽从左看到右，等到服部拿着热饮回来了，对白马说：“我的呢？”

白马朝着他弯起眼睛：“你确定你要拿着热饮上场滑冰？”

“很奇怪吗？”工藤说，“很冷哎！”

工藤叼着杯子分鞋，服部绑上冰鞋后好奇地打量着黑羽，黑羽全程扑克脸，白马好整以暇地站到场边，仿佛在那天舞池里一样，略微弯腰，对他伸出手。

黑羽汪地一声哭出来：“探酱！！你不爱我了！！说好保护我，做我的唯一的呢！！”

工藤一口热香料酒呛死在喉咙里，服部大力拍着他的背，一脸懵逼地看着戏精上身的黑羽。黑羽嘤嘤嘤复又呜呜呜，而身经百战的恋人丝毫不为所动，白马注视着他，慢慢慢慢露出几乎恶劣的笑容。

“你找对人了吗？”

黑羽扒着栏杆临阵反水：“尼桑！！”

“ PASS，”工藤冷酷地说。

黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，白马温和可亲地朝着他笑，工藤拒之千里地朝着他翻眼睛，服部一脸惊奇地看着他。黑羽迅速改变策略，扑过去扯住服部的袖子，

“平次尼酱！救我！”

对 KID 没兴趣的关西名侦探注视着他，慢慢慢慢地绽开一个笑容。

“喔~？” 服部说，反手抓住黑羽的手臂，力气很大，黑羽的瞳孔紧缩了一下。“我倒要看看，” 服部说，用一种侦探特有的，因推理初见端倪而胸有成竹的，令黑羽浑身发寒的语气，“你到底有多怕滑冰啊？”  
  
  


十分钟后。

滑冰场内，服部甩着吱哇乱叫的黑羽像是甩着一条咸鱼，黑羽整个人都要升华了，服部全身上下每个毛孔都写着舒爽，SAN 值疯狂上涨，不由得喊道：“我大仇得报啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

黑羽被甩近场栏：“我——” 又被甩远：“真的——” 再甩过来：“杀人——”

靠着栏杆观战的白马单手托着脸，人畜无害地对着黑羽笑，一副丝毫不在意自己恋人被别家侦探摆布来摆布去的轻松神情。

“你倒是对服部很不设防啊，” 工藤斜睨着身边的人说。

“彼此彼此，”白马说，并若有所思地用手指敲了敲铁栏。“与其担心服部……”

半秒的沉默，工藤把目光从场内拉回来，白马用一种意味不明的眼神注视着他。

“工藤君。”白马用一种莫名认真的语气说，“你梦见过台风吗？”

工藤：“？？？”

黑羽飙着泪像是钟摆一样漂移过来：“我谢谢——” 声音远去，“你们侦探了——” 服部大笑着抓住他的手肘，“你越挣扎就越容易摔啊——”

工藤的目光越过白马的脸，落在服部身上，蹙起眉，又跟着黑羽绕场一圈。“你是在嫉妒吗，”工藤心不在焉地说。“没有人像你这样这么在意那个小偷的，安心啦。”

白马注视着他，又跟着他的目光扫视全场，最终落回到他的脸上。金发侦探又恢复那种漫不经心的神情，眼神略微揶揄起来，说：“其实嫉妒的是工藤君吧？”

“？” 工藤说，“开什么玩笑。”

白马意有所指地看着场内。服部正拉着黑羽的手臂像放风筝一样收放自如，黑羽被吓得语无伦次，服部一张脸因为兴奋而微红，笑容张狂，“呜哇哈哈哈哈——体验一下来自关西的速度和激情啊——”

“呵，”工藤说。

“啊~，”白马背靠着栏杆，借着身高优势略往下看，“心意这种事情，还是要经常表达啊。”

“要你管，”工藤高冷地说，“英国佬。”

“奥斯卡·王尔德，”白马说。

工藤简直没脾气了，“你没完了啊！”

“也是英国人。” 白马毫不在意地道，“曾经说过：倘若你在你爱的人眼里只是平凡普通而已，你又怎么会爱上他呢？”

“……”

滑冰场里灯光流转，工藤看着正在疯狂炫技折腾黑羽的服部，对方像是注意到他的目光，侧过头朝他挥了挥手。黑羽吱哇大叫着失去平衡，服部哈哈大笑，在最后一刻将他拉住，二十七岁的关西名侦探笑容张扬得和十年前如出一辙，工藤想了想，又想了想。

“王尔德还说过一句话，”工藤说，喝了口已经变温的红酒。

白马重又趴在栏杆上，懒懒地看向他，挑起眉。

“我就是太聪明了，”工藤面无表情地念道，“聪明到我自己都不知道自己在说什么——意会一下，白马公子。”

白马：“……”  
  
  


场内，黑羽灵魂出窍，彩灯像是走马一样围着他旋转，服部抓着他像是甩拉面一样，视线里白马的脸远了又近了，白马一开始还看着他，后来居然转头看着工藤，服部又像抓小鸡一样轻松地把他捏来拉去，黑羽悲愤交加：“过分啊——！！”

服部哈哈大笑朝着他扭眉毛，“没让你摔过啊！”

黑羽七荤八素地颤抖着手一指，“你家工藤要被人拐跑了！”

“不会啊——” 服部拉着长音说，双指并拢，朝场外虚敬个礼，黑羽差点摔个狗吃屎，又被拉起来，“除了你，没人忍得了那假洋鬼子的——”

黑羽抓狂道：“我忍不了啦——！！！”

白马终于进场了，金发侦探闲闲地靠在场边，黑羽甩过来：“白——”又甩过去：“马你——” 再甩过来：“我真的——”

白马朝服部做个手势，服部完美站停在场中央，依旧握着黑羽的手肘，近距离地看着他。黑羽全身肾上腺素奔腾，不住喘气，两眼发直，扑克脸沉到北冰洋，一脸绝望地看向对面。

“嘿嘿。”服部说，露出牙齿，“你尼桑可比你强多了。”

黑羽：“……”

服部大力一推，黑羽疯狂大喊，手脚并甩地向后滑去，整个人都控制不住地后仰，眼看就要倒在冰面上，彩灯旋转，一抹金色映入眼帘，松香清冷的味道轰然破开空气里红酒的香味，白马漫不经心地接住他，一手熟捻又轻松地抓住他胡乱挣扎的手腕，另一手贴在他的背后，将他扶直，将他拥入怀中。

黑羽终于得了半刻停歇，灵魂缓慢归位，瞳孔放大又紧缩，白马安抚地摸着他的背脊，喊他的名字。

“没人忍得了啊——” 服部滑近了又滑远，工藤平行在他身边，朝着他们万分鄙视地挥了挥手。

黑羽回过神来，发现自己正以一个被逮捕的姿势靠在白马的身上，白马按着他的手腕，朝着他笑。

“……” 黑羽连挣扎的力气都没有了，“忍不了……”

冰面上人群游动，黑羽觉得自己像是落水的鸟，陆地那么远，每一步都是重心下沉，服部像是狂风一样左右交织在人群里，工藤无比轻松地捧着热饮，毫不费力稳稳地跟在他身边，黑羽绝望地看了看场边的栏杆，又看了看。

白马注视着他，暖褐色的瞳眸微眯起来，带着温柔的意味，侦探的手指插入他的头发。

“担心什么呢？”他听见白马轻描淡写地说。“有我在。”

白马抱着他，在人群交织之中微侧过身，躲过另一个初学者，又伸手环住他的腰，将他搂紧了一点。黑羽整个人都僵硬起来，白马在他的耳边说：“放松，跟着我。”

黑羽精神涣散，半是被拖半是被抱地被白马带到角落，白马没有放手，依旧以一个保护的姿势从背后搂着他，抵着他的头发。白马将唇贴在他的太阳穴，手掌按着黑羽左胸疯狂鼓动的地方，黑羽感受着身后人平稳的呼吸，慢慢回过魂来。角落里，四方彩灯落下阴影，黑羽缩进一方黑夜里，白马像是察觉到他的不安，抱紧一点，又一点。

“想什么呢，”白马调笑的声音吹进他的耳朵。

松香的味道若隐若现，白马的怀抱十年如一日温暖而笃定，黑羽低头看着对方隔着手套摩挲自己的指节，像是在做一件习惯已久的事一样。

“还可以……”黑羽气若游丝地说，“还可以再忍一会儿。”

白马笑着吻他的侧脸。  
  
  


“可算让我出了口气！”终于做了一回全场 MVP 的服部神清气爽，扬眉吐气，一边解围巾一边说，“呐工藤？已经忍他们好久了！”

工藤捧着纸杯瞥他，“呵。”

“果然还是工藤你滑的好啊，”服部说，“不愧是我服部平次选择的对手！”

“对手吗？”工藤嘀咕道。

“选择的，”服部指了指自己，认真地说，“重点。”

工藤斜睨着他，将目光全场扫视一圈，冰面上人来人往，工藤用小指挠了挠脸，又看回来。服部莫名其妙地回望过去，工藤注视着他，慢慢慢慢脸红了，然后把纸杯放在栏杆上。

服部：“？”

工藤伸手勾住服部的脖颈，平视着他，服部呆滞地微微张嘴，工藤朝他狡黠地笑笑，凑过来吻他。

幸福来的太快，服部没有一点心理准备，工藤的吻带着冰面寒风清冷的味道，像是一瞬即逝的落雪，工藤摸了摸他的侧脸，嘲道：“笨蛋。”

服部整个世界背景音乐都变了，他看看工藤，又看看场外，怪盗和共犯二人组不知何时已经消失在夜色里，于是又抓抓头发：“啊——真想也让他们体会一下啊！”

工藤：“……”

服部伸手过去勾住工藤，工藤推着他：“你怕不是个傻子吧！”

“不就是你的笨蛋吗——”服部开心地拉着长音说道，“你选的呀——”  
  
  


夜里。

“受到惊吓后的黑羽君是真的很乖巧啊，”白马温柔地说，又神秘地笑笑。“看来我还得感谢服部君呢。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  


隔壁。

“工藤原来你还是很在意我的——”服部得意地蹭着他的头发，“我得再给黑羽送面锦旗啊——”

工藤：“……”  
  
  
  


黑羽快斗的度假日记（节选）：

没作什么有意义的事——这些混蛋侦探，不但不知道自己不是好茬，还整天欺负人，不是你欺负，就是我欺负，欺负小爷好玩吗？  
  


服部平次的度假日记（节选）：

早晨只是抓羊，跑得腚都痛了。以前我老觉得关东侦探生活的高贵，尤其是入了东京，简直有腚上长尾巴的神气，绝不想到会被隔壁怪盗和共犯秀一脸。我今生没有别的希望，我只希望能同工藤——  
  
  
  


“服部你个白痴！” 工藤在洗手间里叫道，“黑羽来过了！”

服部速速把日记APP 关上：“你怎么知道？”

工藤拿着一瓶须后水出来：“这里面是染色剂啊！！！”

服部摸了一把下巴，又凑到镜子前：“卧槽！？？”  
  


黑羽唱道：“侦探啊侦探，你们为何慌乱，KID 大人可不平凡，我看你们全得完蛋~”  
  


服部对着镜子擦了半天，半张脸被擦得红中带绿，像是一只黑脸花园精灵，不得不带着口罩出门。刚出门就和始作俑者打个照面，黑羽居高临下地看着他，朝着他扭动手指。“哟~”

白马冷静地跟出来，锁门。服部从上看到下，白马的头发依旧是金色，整张脸依旧正常，视线可及的所有地方都无比干净，于是悲愤地说：“凭什么白马就一点没事！”

“共犯特权啦——”工藤翻着眼睛打着哈欠，“谁让你警惕性那么低——”

“你还被套过女装咧！”服部说，“好意思说我吗！”

工藤：“……”

黑羽踮着脚前后晃动着，得意又傲慢地看着他们，说：“你怎么知道他一点没事？”

白马面无表情地眺望远方。

“全身上下能染色的可不止这些地方，” 黑羽压低了声音扭着眉毛说。“共犯福利当然要有点不一样的~”

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

白马：“烦请二位把眼睛抬上来，谢谢。”  
  
  


“所以。”服部抓着报纸，眺望着波浪汹涌的大西洋，“这是什么英国传统么。”

“是啊，”白马翻开报纸，挑了一根薯条闲闲地吃了。“起风的时候，在海边吃炸鱼薯条，冒着被浪头卷走的风险冻得发抖地称赞海景，这就是英国人的国家度假项目啊。”

服部：“……”

苏格兰天气苏醒了，北极圈带来猛烈的寒风，大西洋怒涛拍岸，一只海鸥被风吹得倒飞回去，撞在另一只海鸥身上。波涛声震耳欲聋，浪里泛着冰碴白花，服部脸被吹木，工藤手被吹僵，除了假洋鬼子依旧好整以暇以外，众人手中的炸鱼薯条皆被大西洋净化升华，服部低头看着手中特意飞过整个欧亚大陆来体验的米其林三星英国国家级料理，觉得自己一定是被下毒了。

黑羽悲愤万分：“我连吃的都没有好吗！！！”

“谁让你不吃鱼的啊，”服部说，吸了吸鼻子，掀起口罩，塞一根薯条进去。工藤一脸悲壮地咬着炸鱼，一只手捂着头发以防被吹成黑羽，往长椅边上靠了靠。服部长手长脚地将他搂过来，实在是太冷了，工藤直接缩进对方怀里，拉过服部的围巾围在自己的脖子上。

白马朝着黑羽挑眉，叉起一根薯条递到他嘴边。

黑羽扭头：“呔！怪盗不吃嗟来之食！”

“那么你早就饿死了，” 白马叙述性地说。

黑羽：“……”

白马把鱼块分到另外的报纸里，把剩下的薯条交给黑羽，黑羽誓死不从，白马毫不为奇地笑笑，将报纸卷起的筒抖了抖，下面露出一只炸得金黄的鸡腿。

服部：“什么时候买的啊！？”

黑羽满脸都是被刺骨的寒风吹出的眼泪，泪眼婆娑地看着白马，话都不会说了，拿过鸡腿抖抖嗦嗦地啃起来。

工藤一摔报纸：“既然都给他准备了额外的吃食，我们还在这里干什么啊！？”

黑羽：“……”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“不是服部君想要体验当地生活的吗？”

“有本事正面决斗啊！”黑羽涕泪横流地说，“天天拿鱼在我面前晃有意思吗！”

服部叉着薯条，晃着叉子说：“你不去水族馆，水族馆就到你地方来，下次平次尼酱带你去热带度假，海礁潜水，那才叫震撼！”

工藤：“带他干嘛啊！”

黑羽：“你还真把自己代入尼酱设定啦！！！”

“常在海边走，总归有机会和野生动物亲密接触的，”白马闲闲地说，“比如现在。”

海鸥一声长啸，服部正在甩着叉子的手停住了，白色的大鸟从天而降，用一种热血野性关西激情的速度盖过服部的头脸，手上传来一股不可抗力，好像有点温热，又有点灰蒙蒙，风声乱了呼吸，世界突然黯淡无光，再回过神来的时候，海鸥飞走了，口罩飞走了，裹着炸鱼薯条的报纸在远去的海鸥硬喙里，沿着天际划出优雅的灰色曲线。

服部：“……”

“诸位，”白马眯着眼睛看着海平线，悠然地说，“这就是英国生活的真谛了。”

“我信你个鬼啦——！” 服部抓狂道，跳起来追了两步，满脸烦躁地叉着腰，又抓了抓头发转了个圈，“啊——！”

迎面过来的红发小哥正穿着短裤顺着寒风沿着海滩跑步，轻松地和他打招呼：“哟，新妆面啊，今天也去赶羊吗。”

服部：“……”

其余长凳上三人一致颌首，用赞赏的神情看过来。

“名声在外，” 工藤说。“不愧是乐于助人的关西名侦探。”

“劳苦功高，”黑羽说。“为日英友谊做出伟大贡献。”

“可喜可贺，” 白马说。“完全融入当地生活了呢。”

服部：“你们够了啊——！！”  
  
  


服部拉着围巾遮着下巴，经过岛上小村，觉得周围的人都在对他指指点点，猎奇的目光让他生不如死。岛上居民的苏格兰口音比羊还难分辨，服部满心跟着对方的目光推理 [这是昨天的羊倌吧？][啊滑冰很好的那个][昨天没那么五彩斑斓啊][大概是东亚的赶羊风俗吧]，服部穿过中心广场一脸视死如归。黑羽进了甜品店，其余人站在门外等，服部一脸绝望地考虑是进店忍受寒暄好还是站在店外接受目光洗礼好，工藤斜睨着嘲笑他。

“排名第十一的……”

服部猛地抬起头，十一这个词还是好分辨的！服部放下围巾，激动地一推工藤：“原来在说白马那家伙呢！”

正在中心广场晒太阳的一群年轻人听见了白马的名字，突然动了一下，你推我搡地朝这边走过来。白马的目光冷静地平移，服部朝他露出牙齿，工藤果断地转头进了甜品店。

黑羽正斜靠在橱柜上用 KID 万人迷的微笑在忽悠店员的女儿，看见工藤进来说：“尼桑！来付钱吗！你果然还是爱我的！”

工藤：“……”

黑羽的手腕一转，指尖出现一朵粉玫瑰，递给柜台后的小妹妹，小姑娘拿着一本杂志踮着脚往外看，心不在焉地接过玫瑰，又抬眼渴望地看了看母亲，于是店员无奈地说：“去吧。”

工藤走到柜台前，说：“两份巧克力布朗尼。”

小妹妹拿着杂志风一样冲出去，黑羽：“？”

工藤付了钱，咬了一口布朗尼，又将另一块放在口袋里，店员对着黑羽说：“这位先生，您的蛋糕包好了。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤施施然地靠在柜台边吃布朗尼，黑羽一边掏钱包一边往外张望，只见小姑娘拿着玫瑰出了门，点了点白马的后腰，等白马转过头来，将玫瑰一举，说：“白马公爵！”

黑羽：“？？？？”

白马接过玫瑰，半弯下身，温柔地说：“我不是公爵，但还是谢谢你，美丽的女士。”

小姑娘脸红了，将放在身后的杂志举起来，两手一拉翻开。内页里是白马的高清配照，犯罪现场的抓拍，金发侦探穿着西装，一只手正在松领带，神情淡漠地看向镜头，小姑娘说：“白马先生！麻烦您用这个姿势和我合影一张可以吗！”

白马：“……”

工藤的嘴角诡异地上扬又上扬，服部捂着围巾简直要笑死在墙上，黑羽：“…………”

白马直起身，目光和黑羽相遇，白马笑了笑，伸手松了松围巾，神情恢复对外的冷淡，侧过头，小姑娘翻手机开自拍，一气呵成。

小姑娘：“谢谢！！！你最帅了！！” 于是抓着杂志和手机跑回店里，目不斜视地跑过黑羽的身旁，钻到柜台后面。

白马拿着玫瑰，对着黑羽挑挑眉，转身对围上来的年轻人们一一打招呼，优雅得体贵族气场全开，黑羽面无表情地看着，说：“我要去苏格兰场送预告。”

“抢风头啊，”工藤凉凉地说，“这可是假洋鬼子的地盘。”

服部推门进来，拉着围巾，脸都笑红了，“白马那家伙也太装模作样了——”

工藤把布朗尼从口袋里拿出来，抛过去，服部随手接住，眉眼弯弯，黑羽青着脸说：“瞎了！”

“风水轮流转呐——” 服部开心得不得了，“黑羽你也有今天——”

白马耐心地和围上来的粉丝一一签名，合影，店员咳嗽了一声，对黑羽重复道：“先生，你的蛋糕准备好了。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤抬头看着菜单，目光扫过其中一项，停留了一下，服部马上翻口袋说：“来一杯印度茶拿铁。”

店员去准备热饮，黑羽恨恨地看着窗外，一群人中一对年轻情侣男女正对着白马笑，其中一个说：“住多久，有地方玩吗，到我们家来开派对吧。” 另一个朝着白马挤眼睛。

服部：“奔放！” 工藤：“呵呵。”

黑羽：“………………”

店员把拿铁递给工藤，又朝着旁边说：“先生！要被你压坏了！”

黑羽把脑袋从蛋糕盒上直起来，两眼无神地说：“不要叫我先生。”

白马推门进来，站到黑羽身后，看了看纸盒，又看了看菜单，说：“两杯红茶，一杯加奶和双份糖。”

黑羽扒在柜台上斜睨着他，片刻后店员拿了红茶回来，说：“谢谢您和小女合影，给您免单。”

黑羽：“……”

店员又转过头意味明显地看着黑羽，“您的蛋糕已经准备多时了，”重音压在[多时]上。

服部拉着围巾，工藤叼着纸杯，黑羽在两人幸灾乐祸的眼神里生不如死，重重把自己的钱包拍在柜台上。店员正要接过，白马拦住她，笑笑，将加奶加糖的红茶递给黑羽，又拿出自己的卡递过去，示意了一下蛋糕。白马回过头注视着黑羽，眼神温柔，意有所指地说：“这也是我的。”

黑羽：“……”

“输了输了，”服部说，“英国佬的无耻无人可及。”

工藤用一种半是鄙视半是敬佩的眼神看着白马：“你经常被邀请到别人家里过夜吗？”

“去别人家不会，”白马随口说，“倒是十年前开始就有个小偷经常不打招呼到我家过夜，习惯了。”

工藤：“……”

黑羽差点溺死在对方眼神里，还没反应过来，说：“啊？喔。诶？” 白马朝着他笑。

“不要脸不要脸，”服部嫌弃地说，“这种事情我们关西男人可做不出来。”

“喔？”工藤凉凉地接上，“从十年前就喜欢乘着新干线不打招呼就过来的是谁？”

服部：“……”  
  
  


夜里。

“今晚的黑羽君真的好主动啊，”白马说，温柔又恶劣的语气，“果然是白天被刺激到了吗？”

床头亮着一盏小夜灯，黑羽从上至下地看着他，唇边带着一个捉摸不透的笑，贴着他的脸，轻轻地说：“这不是你想要的吗。”

白马扬起唇角，抚摸着他的头发，手随着黑羽的动作下移，片刻后又警惕地睁开眼睛：“？”

一头乱发又从被子下面钻出来，笑嘻嘻的脸凑到他面前吻他。“嘘，” 压低的声线，黑羽的手按在下面，然而肌肤感觉到的是和指尖截然不同的痒，一调息的瞬间，月光下魔术师带笑的扑克脸出现在他的眼前。

“你是不是想我了，” KID 对着他说。“好久不见啊，大侦探。”

白马：“……”

“啊~，” KID 说，漫不经心地玩弄着他耳边的碎发，“挑战黑羽君的耐心很有意思吗？这可不是一个绅士该做的事情呢，大侦探。”

“用第三人称形容自己就是一个绅士该做的事情吗？”白马冷静地说，“你的手在干嘛？”

KID 笑嘻嘻地抵住他的鼻尖，“想你了啊。”

属于 KID 的手握住他的下颚，力道不大却有着和黑羽截然不同的意味，身上的人一只手虚扣在他的脖颈上，低下头来吻他。白马的心跳沿着颈边大动脉轰鸣着，KID 贴着他的脸，纯蓝的瞳眸在灯光下显得几近透明， KID 注视着他，像是注视着久曾未见的情人。

“嘘，” KID 说。“信我吗。”

白马的唇边扬起笑意，对方朝他露出少年般志在必得的神情，再次消失在被子下面。

白马微仰起身体，手指插入对方的乱发，想起东京天台的暖风，两人经过十年对彼此的身体了如指掌，身上的人用一种独属 KID 的漫不经心对待着他，又像是黑羽喜欢做的那样骚动着带起一层层的微痒，白马长长地呼吸着，一次，两次——

黑羽得意的笑脸钻出来吻他，带着海盐的咸味，白马望着天花板，又将目光转回到对方脸上。

“不享受吗？”黑羽转着眼睛舔着唇，朝着他露出小虎牙。

白马用手臂遮住额头，另一只手在被子下摸索着对方的手腕，黑羽顺从地被他抓住，白马把不安分的手拉到面前，看到对方的指尖肆无忌惮地转着一支马克笔。

白马：“……”

黑羽跳到他的身上，将被子掀翻在地，马克笔消失在被料摩擦之间。黑羽的手继续下行，并没有要善罢甘休的意思，白马无奈地抚摸过对方弓起的背，说，“那就只能拜托黑羽君绅士一点了。”

“当然。” 黑羽亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，KID 的声线在他耳边说：“毕竟这都是我的啊。”  
  
  


白马从无梦的睡眠中醒来，被子完好地盖在身上，夜色依旧深沉，身边的床铺却空了。楼梯口亮着灯，厨房传来若隐若现的香味，有人在楼下哼着歌。

白马站在厨房门口，觉得这一幕似曾相识。

咖喱的香味从灶台飘来，黑羽双手合拢，用舞台洗牌的姿势把切好的土豆扔进锅里，拿起刀，转着手腕挽出一个华丽的刀花，插在砧板上，又撑着桌子，朝着他笑。

白马：“……”

“你终于醒啦！” 黑羽说，“刚好赶上 KID 大人的深夜食堂。你感动吗！”

“……” 白马警惕地将目光扫视过厨房的香料柜，又打开冰箱观察了一下剩下的食材。黑羽跟在后面抱怨：“你这是什么不信任的眼神啊，我们不是一直先上床后吃饭的吗？”

白马：“……”

“累死我，”黑羽富有感情地说，“做床上绅士也太不容易了。”

白马合上冰箱，用手捏住鼻梁，冷静了两秒，抬起头。黑羽眉眼弯弯地朝着他笑，踮着脚前后晃动着，双手背在身后，又顶顶他的肩，朝着他做鬼脸。

白马凉凉地说：“黑羽君今晚很开心啊。”

“啊啊？”黑羽歪着头无辜地说，“你不开心吗？”

白马：“……”

终于扳回一局的黑羽心情大好，将剩余的食材下到锅里，挥着勺子就像挥着指挥棒，从厨房这一头蹦到另一头。白马站在桌前抱着手，冷静地看着他，黑羽的眼睛转过来转过去，又嘻嘻嘻地笑，

“抱歉啦~，在做那种事情的时候对你，嗯，又做了那种事情，嘿嘿嘿。”

“哪种事情啊？”白马面无表情地说。“黑羽君若不是光说不做，就是光做不说，还真是矛盾啊。”

“啊~，”黑羽拿着木勺凑过来，“别在意啦！而且——” 幼蓝的眼眸闪着恶作剧得逞的光，“我挺喜欢的。”

白马无奈地把木勺接过来，说：“要烧糊了，黑羽君。”

“嘿嘿嘿，” 黑羽说，“你其实也挺喜欢的对不对。”

白马把咖喱块掰开放进去，关火，背后缠上一个小恶魔，黑羽用 KID 的声线对着他的耳朵吹气：“官方认证~”

白马搅拌着咖喱，轻描淡写地说：“上次是给大家都染上颜色，那么这次你打算怎么认证别人呢？”

“……” 黑羽直起身，恢复社畜青年的声线，“天哪，白马，你真的好变态，这种事情我对别人还做不出来！”

白马侧过头来看着他，暖褐的眼眸里融进促狭的笑意，黑羽抓了抓头发，说：“逗我玩啊——”

白马又恢复那个漫不经心的神情，将咖喱重又开了小火，转过身，朝他勾勾手。黑羽恬不知耻地凑过去，拉开侦探居家服的腰带，意有所指地往里看了看，马克笔的墨水已经干了，KID 的笑脸每一笔都纹路清晰，黑羽啧了一声。

“明明很喜欢啊，”黑羽脸色微红地斜睨着他。“保护得这么好。”

白马往后撑着桌沿，笑着看他，又伸出一只手抚上他的侧脸。黑羽抽了抽鼻子，又看了看灶台上的小火翻滚着的咖喱，凑过去回应着对方熟悉的吻，片刻后又含糊地说：“和那边的颜色很配啊。”

白马：“……”

黑羽贴着他的唇，近距离地看着他，眼睛里充盈着小恶魔的笑意：“你知道，十年前我可不敢说这句话，哪怕五年前呢，” 黑羽退后一点，用同样温柔的手法抚摸着他的侧脸，“可是现在不一样啦，社畜是没有昏天黑地一夜五次的资格的，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……”

白马看了看咖喱，伸手关了火，手指在桌面上敲了敲，又转过头来。

“社畜加班的时候的确没有那种资格，”白马慢慢地说，露出令黑羽胆战心惊的笑容，“可是度假的时候有啊。”

“……”  
  
  


过了良久。

“你放过我吧，”黑羽气若游丝地说，“我得和咖喱饭去约会了，KID 大人的深夜食堂啊！”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“不是你自己说的吗？每次你做饭都会横生枝节，有各种令人分心的事情出现——”

“已经又分心两次啦！”黑羽抓狂道，“我要被你搞死了！”

“呵，”白马慢条斯理地说，“你是觉得我还不够绅士吗。”

“我错了，”黑羽哼哼唧唧地求饶，“少爷，贵公子，主人，我真的错了——”

“别动，”白马拍了他一下，“得一气呵成才可以。”

“求求你啦——” 黑羽将脑袋埋在枕头里，忍受着身上传来的痒，“好了没有啊——”

白马将马克笔合上，满意地看着自己的作品，又拍了拍黑羽冒着烟的脑袋。“官方认证，”白马说，“假期纪念。”

黑羽艰难地扭过头来，看到自己从左背到臀部，被花体英文盖满的皮肤：

[PROPERTY OF HAKUBA SAGURU]

“这也太夸张啦——！！！”  
  
  
又是一日。

服部翻着岛屿的宣传册，恍然大悟地说：“这个岛的度假宗旨就是什么都不做啊，nothing！”

“是啊，没有景点，没有介绍，没有任何旅游局努力的迹象，”白马说，“非常适合冬日补眠。”

“明明还是做了好多事情啊，”工藤翻着眼睛说，“这位得到苏格兰认可的羊倌先生。”

“我明明是得到苏格兰认可的滑冰 MVP 啊！”服部一摔册子，“你也稍微学学人家捧点场吧！”

“我很捧场吗？”黑羽嘀咕着，“不行，这也太有违形象了，我得找补回来。”

白马：“……”

“所以下次去热带啦！” 服部说，“游泳晒太阳也是度假宗旨啊。”

白马看向黑羽，黑羽的目光往下滑了滑，挠了挠背脊，然后丝毫不捧场地转了转眼睛。白马的唇角扬起来，黑羽蹙着眉看回去，眼睛转来转去，忍不住噗地一声笑出来，又推了他一下。

“瞎了瞎了！”服部说。

“没让你看啊，”工藤将杂志盖在脸上嘲道。

“啊呀——去爬山！”黑羽说，“拿出社畜度假的气势来！”

沙发上的众人发出意味不明的拒绝声，黑羽说：“行不行啊！不然我去博物馆了。”

“？” 工藤把杂志从脸上拿下来，“不是没有景点吗？”

“去苏格兰大陆啊！最近的城镇离这里才半个小时船程，”黑羽骄傲地说，“今天风速适中，滑翔翼可能还快些。里面有当地打捞上来的海底宝藏展，要去看吗？”

三位侦探不约而同用或复杂或肃穆或震惊的神情看过来，一同起身。

“去去去，去爬山——”

“还有一天就回去了，务必得把好苏格兰治安最后一道关——”

“——看来你还不足够分心啊，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“又没说要去偷啊！！！！”  
  
  
“喔——！” 服部拿着望远镜往海滩的方向，“海豹！”

“哪里哪里？”工藤说，“给我看看。”

黑羽左右张望：“没想到这里居然还有城堡遗址，诶~”

工藤马上不看海豹了，警惕地看着他：“我感受到了某些人职业病要犯的气息。”

“那是你们吧！”黑羽翻着眼睛说。“古堡遗址什么的，搞不好几个世纪前有过杀人案啊，不来推理一下吗？”

“PASS，” 服部举着望远镜说，“这里能有什么杀人案啊，杀羊案还差不多吧！”

“唔，”白马看着地面说。

“……” 工藤凑过来，“发现什么了？”

白马指着周围，斑驳的地面，半塌的石椅和只剩下墙基的残垣：“我们现在站的地方，以前应该是城堡的地牢。”

工藤：“……”

“这里，”白马说，“有人被拖拽过的痕迹。” 又蹲下身，背对着黑羽，指着地面上若隐若现的浮雕，“这是关押死囚和普通罪犯的分界线。”

“？” 工藤说，“这也太——”

这时白马看过来，金发侦探脸上露出促狭的表情，眼睛往后移动了一下，那边的黑羽正选了一个石窗栏坐下，揪着眉毛往这边张望着。

工藤：“……”

白马朝工藤笑笑，在地面上叩了两下，工藤的白眼翻出天际，于是说：“啊~这是有人动用了私刑吧？”

这下连服部也放下了望远镜凑过来，“哪里哪里？” 服部歪着头打量盖满青苔的浮雕，“这不是——”

工藤和白马同时面无表情地注视着他，服部住了口，回望着工藤，对方对他抬了抬眉毛，服部停了两秒，福至心灵，大声说：“喔！！杀人案啊！”

“……” 黑羽伸长了脖子，“还真有啊！不会吧！”

白马清了清嗓子，继续道：“这里。石铐的痕迹。” 白马拿起一块碎石看了看，又站起身，肃穆地指了指身边的乱石堆。“一把带石铐的高背椅，加上一排半圆形的座位——”

“——审讯室，”工藤接上，一副招牌的志得意满的神情，“有人在这里被一群人拷问过。”

“三个人吧，”服部看了看圆弧的长度，“城堡里的贵族……和两位当时的……氏族长老？”

白马的嘴角抽动了一下，服部用[你让我怎么办]的神情看过去，工藤眉角抽动，翻了个白眼。三个侦探用如出一辙的姿势将手插在兜里视察着周围，西斜的阳光在遗址里拉出长长的影子，黑羽踮着脚站在石窗栏上，探头探脑地说：“逗我呢，这里有氏族吗？”

“英国内战，”白马说。

“啊算我没问！”黑羽说，“行吧，氏族长老，然后呢？”

白马走到仅剩的一面石墙前面，伸手拨开枯枝和藤蔓，辨认着上面的字迹，片刻后说：“根据这里的审讯记录，这是个惯犯。犯人曾经潜入城堡动手动脚，这次又偷走纹章，终于在逃跑时被抓住了。”

“纹章有什么好偷的？”黑羽说，“那只有象征意义吧？”

服部看向工藤，工藤看向白马，白马沉默了两秒钟，说：“英国内战。”

黑羽重重地在窗栏残垣上坐下来，面无表情地说：“我再也不捧场了。”

“苏格兰大陆是反英格兰皇室的，”白马继续道，“战前征集众随，一个城堡的纹章可以用来代表一个地区的忠诚。”

工藤露出恍然大悟的神情，“那么犯人应该是乘着夜色潜出，想越权代表岛上贵族——”

“结果被抓个正着？”服部说，又咳嗽了一声，“结果被抓个正着啊！”

黑羽揪着眉毛，“总感觉有什么不对？”

“审讯并不顺利，”白马指着地面不为所动地说，“犯人拒不悔改。”

“审讯者将其拖拽到——” 工藤的手指沿着白马所指的地方上移，停顿在黑羽的脚边。

服部站过来伸出头看了看，朝着黑羽露出牙齿：“三十多米的高度。”

黑羽撑着石栏：“……”

白马的手抚摸过石栏的碎裂痕迹，黑羽的目光跟随着他的手势，白马的手越过他的肩膀，做了一个推的姿势。

“从这里，”白马神情淡漠地说。“BANG。”

“……” 黑羽不由自主地往前倾了一下，白马侧过身，于是黑羽撑着他的肩膀跳下来。

“这也太过分了！”黑羽心有戚戚焉地说，“下面是乱石滩，会死人的！”

“苏格兰古时的地方法律，”白马抱着手说，“犯法三次，投入死牢。”

“这不是美国法律吗？”服部低声嘀咕道，被工藤一肘击中，于是大声说：“事不过三啊！”

黑羽蹙着眉，抓抓头发，“可不是说他只偷过两次吗？果然是私刑吧！”

“犯人也是这么说的。”白马看着石壁，好整以暇地道。

黑羽放下手，狐疑地看过来：“那为什么啊？”

“因为。”白马慢慢地道，“审讯者们觉得偷纹章还是小事。最关键的是……”

白马转过身，和其余两个侦探交换一个眼神，三人异口同声地说：

“你不是还要去苏格兰大陆吗？”

“………………”

黑羽怒而拍断窗栏：“果然合力逗我呢啊——！！！”  
  
  


服部拿着望远镜偷看一路暴走到坡顶的黑羽，说：“我要被他们笑死了——”

工藤拆着一包 POCKY，嫌弃地嗤之。

“白马这家伙真是不可小觑，”服部感慨地说，“太变态了。”

“就他看黑羽的那个眼神，”工藤不无鄙视地说，“不知道每天在脑补些什么。”

“听说黑羽从高中起就天天变着花样折腾同学，”服部说，“真不知道白马那家伙是怎么忍下来的。”

“甘之若饴啊——”工藤拖着长音说，“斯德哥尔摩综合征吧——”

已经爬到上面的白马站住身形，居高临下地回过头来，工藤抓狂道：“这又是怎么听见的啊！！”

“可怕！”服部放下望远镜，扔给工藤，“快快快，再亲我一下。”

工藤：“……”

服部单脚踩在岩石上，工藤站在下方，两人间有了难得的身高差，服部摸着头，嘿嘿地笑着，顾左右而言他地说：“还是小学生可爱呀，呐？”

工藤叼着一根 POCKY，仰头用藐视的神情看着他。

“想什么呢，”工藤将饼干棒咬掉，又舔了舔手指。“平次尼酱。”

服部：“……”  
  
  


“我要把你们推到海里喂鱼，”黑羽面无表情地说，“作为共犯福利你可以优先下水，五十年后他们把你打捞起来，你也可以进博物馆参展了。”

“啊啊？”白马笑着转头看他，“果然在黑羽君的眼里，我和宝藏等值吗？”

黑羽斜睨着他，“没有新意啊，白马侦探。既没有营养也没有新意，审美疲劳了啊——”

“黑羽君是希望我也把你托在肩上吗？”白马看着山坡斜面说，“虽说不符合绅士的审美，但黑羽君的满意度还是很重要呢。”

黑羽往下探头一看，脸青了：“这是什么野蛮情趣！”

白马和他并肩站着，幽幽地说：“关西的速度和激情吧？” 黑羽瞬间想起在滑冰场上被服部支配的恐惧，于是一溜烟跑了。

服部哈哈大笑着转圈：“你再喊一次啊——”

工藤怒吼：“服部你把我放下来！！！”  
  
  


“这又是什么？”

黑羽踩在树根上，看着面前的大树，黄叶已经落完了，树干上绑着颜色各异的丝带，风吹过来，翻滚起彩色的浪。

“许愿树，” 白马走上来，站到他的身边。“苏格兰一带的地方风俗。”

黑羽用一种[我信你才有鬼]的眼神看过去，白马摊开手，人畜无害童叟无欺的神情，“不信可以搜一下。”

黑羽嘀嘀咕咕按了一会儿手机，惊叹道：“这里原来真的是保皇派啊！”

白马闲闲地朝他挑眉，“最好的谎言永远都有一定的真相在里面，这不是黑羽君说的吗？”

黑羽又按了会儿手机，放回去，朝着许愿树抿了抿嘴。

“没有骗你吧？”白马说。

黑羽没有看向他，朝着许愿树拍了拍手，双手合十，说：“伟大的树神，我希望让白马这个家伙每次撒谎的时候都长会出一条皱纹，增加五十克的小肚子，在警视厅[最受女性欢迎排名榜]里掉一位数，输给工藤，输给服部，输给毛利小五郎。”

白马：“……”

刚爬上来的服部只听了后半句，不明所以地说：“怎么工藤你不是第一名？”

工藤擦着脸，更加奇怪的表情：“怎么毛利那家伙也在榜上？”

“……” 黑羽放下手看过来，瞪圆了眼睛，“还真有这个榜单啊！你们警方也太无聊了一点！”

“我是真的没听说过这种东西，”白马冷静地说。

“你都英国排名第十一啦——”服部拖着嫌弃的长音，“知足吧——”

黑羽指着自己：“第一名不应该是 KID 大人吗！”

工藤：“……” 服部：“……” 白马：“……”

黑羽：“难道不对吗！”

工藤：“我拒绝回答这种愚蠢的问题。”

服部：“你这小子就不要蹬鼻子上脸了。”

白马：“如果不是[警视厅]排行榜的话，或许有可能吧？”

“啊——”服部叫道，“你也太纵容这家伙了一点！你站哪边啊！”

工藤凉凉地说：“你确定你想知道这个问题的真实答案吗？”

黑羽又得意起来，踮着脚揽过白马的肩，指着自己，“钢铁侠，”又指指白马，“贾维斯。”

“……” 服部一脸同情地打量着对面，“好惨的人工智能……”

“永恒的忠诚啊！” 黑羽骄傲地说，“我已经把他洗脑啦！”

白马：“……”

工藤嘀咕道：“蜘蛛侠还比较像一点……”

黑羽揪着眉毛看过去，工藤翻着白眼看回来，服部一把把他拉住：“眉来眼去什么啊！江户川同学！”

白马礼貌得体地转过一圈眼睛，服部推着工藤，上前双手合十说：“来来来，我们也来许个愿。”

于是白马叹了一口气，用一种忍耐已久的当地导游语气说：“不是这么许的。”

三个人看向他，白马示意了一下树枝上绑的彩带。服部掏遍所有口袋都找不到合适的可以绑在树上的东西，于是摘下围巾说：“来来来。”

工藤：“冻死啦！”

“虽说将衣物绑在树上也是习俗之一，”白马说，看了看枝桠上女孩子的丝巾和男生衣领的一角，又看看服部，“但把整条围巾绑上去这种事情……”

“苏格兰不是产羊绒吗？”服部说，伸手去扯工藤的围巾，工藤手脚并用地挣扎，“回去再给你买一条啦~”

黑羽居高临下地看着两人推搡，说：“呵，凡人。”

三人看过来，黑羽晃了晃手腕，亮出一张边角磨得尖利的精钢扑克，朝他们挑挑眉。

“我是真想知道这家伙是怎么带着这些东西过安检的，”服部停下手，用一种不情愿的敬佩语气说道。

“A gentleman never tells，”黑羽高傲地说。

白马咳嗽了一声，黑羽朝他露出小虎牙，服部把两人的围巾抖开，一脸嫌弃地道：“我是真不想知道你们私底下都讲什么笑话——”

黑羽的手腕一翻，围巾落下一角，服部翻过来看了一下，满意地将围巾又套回工藤的脖子上，帮他拉紧，又顺势摸了摸工藤的头。工藤简直没脾气了，“我已经不是小学生了啊！”

服部朝着他笑笑，将两片围巾边角打了个结，抬头说：“想挂在哪里？”

工藤斜睨着他，把围巾拿过来，说：“笨蛋，要打这种军用结才不会松开啊。”

服部略带惊奇地看着工藤，工藤神情自然地打完结，用小指挠挠脸，避开对面的目光，把围巾递回去，又随手一指，说：“就那边好了。”

服部接过围巾，整个人都燃烧起来，说：“工藤！！”

“烦死了，”工藤说，“想什么呢，控制一下你的表情，哎，等等，我——黑羽你把手机收起来！！！”

黑羽哈哈大笑，服部揽着工藤的脖子，单手把围巾绑在树枝上，又重重地在工藤的头发上落下一吻，工藤的脸被夕阳映得通红，手脚并用地说：“你够了——”

工藤看准空隙一个半转身，跑了，服部一边笑一边追，“喂——”

黑羽滑着手机哼歌：“高清写真啊~既能卖钱又能敲诈，太值喽~”

“黑羽君还真是走到哪里都不忘副业，”白马说。

“啊啊？” 黑羽收起手机，点点他，“不然怎么有钱养你呢，白马阁下？”

“……” 白马抱起手，说：“看来黑羽君昨晚是真的很开心啊。”

“累是真累，” 黑羽充满感情地说，“但开心是真开心。”

白马：“……”

黑羽又笑嘻嘻地凑到他的面前，说：“快说你对我永恒忠诚。”

“……”

白马放下手，注视着他，沉默了一秒，两秒，直到对面的人收起了嬉笑的神情，幼蓝的瞳眸里沉静下来，才慢慢地开口，一字一句地说：

“我对你永恒忠诚。”

夕阳穿过树影，晚风翻起彩浪，白马神情并没有多少笑意，也没有特别的动作，只是站在原地，话音的末尾消失在海浪里，像是对神灵的起誓，又或是对山海的诺言。黑羽怔怔地看着对方，觉得无论时间过去多久，自己会对着这个家伙脸红的毛病应该是改不了了。

“啊。”黑羽喃喃地说，“你还真是会打乱我的节奏啊。”

白马笑了起来，恢复轻松又随意的神情：“啊啊？黑羽君原本是想对我告白吗？”

苏格兰的山风带来海盐的味道，对面的人拢了拢围巾，又抓了抓头发，少年般不耐的神情。黑羽不置可否地耸起双肩，又放下来，环视周围，最后用一种半是无奈半是赌气的眼神看过来，说：“抢风头啊——”

黑羽的手伸进他的大衣口袋，抽出白马一直随身带的手帕。

然后又抽出一块。

又一块又一块又一块——

白马：“……”

黑羽朝着他转转眼睛，说：“十分钟前表演效果可能还更好点。”

白马笑起来，黑羽伸手抖了抖，将长条魔术手帕变得如普通丝巾那么短，又用心不在焉的神情将白马的手帕从另一个袖口变出来。黑羽将两块手帕在他面前晃晃，白马伸手去接，随口道：“你想要哪种军用结？”

黑羽看向他，突然狡黠地笑笑，说：“你觉得我会输给工藤那家伙吗？”

黑羽的手虚晃了一下，盖上他的手背，手掌的纹路里多出金属的冰凉触感，再移开时，两条手帕被细细的链条缠在一起，左边挂着一块微小的怀表，右边挂着一片迷你的扑克牌，红心 K。

黑羽用略是得意的神情看着他，白马把怀表按开，里面的指针果不其然指向14:12，于是止不住地扬起唇角。“这还真是有黑羽君的风格啊。”

“呐？”黑羽说，“明年的圣诞装饰就这个了。”

白马：“……”

黑羽又说：“改良得不错吧？不如就做为官方认证周边出售好了，肯定大卖啊！”

“……”

黑羽抬着头转来转去，终于选了一边：“一定要比他们高！”

“黑羽君还真是会营造气氛啊，”白马走到他的身边，不紧不慢地说，“是因为太认真了会害羞吗？”

“都被你这样那样十年啦，”黑羽一副死鱼脸地说，“害羞能返现吗。”

白马撑着树干朝着他笑，黑羽抓了抓头发，说：“啊——比不上你这个假洋鬼子啦！”

“时至今日黑羽君还是会因为我而感到惊讶吗？”白马说，“还真是受宠若惊啊。”

“那么一定是因为你一直在刷新无耻下限的原因，”黑羽说，“我怎么感觉这话说了十年了——”

一个带笑的吻。

“而且总觉得无论接下来有几个十年都说不出什么有新意的话了，”黑羽咕哝着。

对方将手帕绑在树枝上，又回过头促狭地看着他。

“没有吗？”白马点点他的手机，“偷偷搜索[最近的民政局在哪里]的黑羽同学。”

“……”

黑羽在[你居然偷看我手机！]和[我居然没发现你偷看我手机！]的矛盾心情之间挣扎了一会儿，严肃地说：“一个合格的怪盗。”

白马挑着眉略是好笑地看他。

“出现在一个陌生的地方的时候，都会提前熟悉地点——”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“果然是提前去踩点吗？”

“——才能避开被人下套的危险，”黑羽说，“你也太不捧场了啊！我一直是让你说完的！”

白马举起双手，黑羽反而不继续了，转了一圈眼睛。

“然后呢？” 白马说。

“你推理一下啊，”黑羽面瘫地说。

白马注视着他，又笑了笑，仰起头。“在这一点上并不需要推理吧，” 白马看着许愿树，慢慢地说。

夕阳的光线穿过海浪，像是火焰腾空燃烧一样，风铃般的声音轻响，链条在晚风中泛出金光。过了良久，白马转过头来看着他，唇边扬起温柔的弧度，熟悉的了然的眼神，像是说着私密的情话。

[心意什么的。]

“不是一样吗？”  
  
  
  


**工藤新一的度假日记（节选）**

自己选的笨蛋搭档，无论如何也……

呵呵！  
  


**白马探的度假日记（节选）**

黑羽君的心意，无论怎样都知道啊。

就好像无论我改几次密码黑羽君都能准确打开我的日记一样。

（下面涂抹着 KID 做鬼脸的简笔漫）  
  
  
  


回程的航班上，头等舱，黑羽开了阅读灯正捧着一本漫画书假眠，突然一片阴影盖过来，于是睁开眼睛。

白马双手撑在他的座椅两边，以一个优雅又慵懒的姿势朝着他打招呼：“服部那家伙太吵了，劳烦黑羽君过去点。”

“我就说分开买回程航班会比较好吧，没有发生杀人案就不错啦，”黑羽说，往里凑了凑，又探头看了看周围熟睡的众人：“别被乘务员看见啊，这撑得住两个人的重量吗？”

白马拉上帘子，转过头，说：“那个把 KID 线打通关了的故事。”

“？？？” 黑羽说，“什么啊？”

“KID 为了保护我而不请自来天天钻我被窝的故事，” 白马说，眼里闪着促狭的光。

“……” 黑羽没脾气了，“就不该告诉你啊！”

“还有后续吗？” 白马说。“没有打通黑羽君的剧情线，真的感觉很遗憾呢。”

黑羽：“……”

躺椅不够大，白马的半个肩膀压在他的身上，熟悉的松香味道充斥鼻腔，白马看上去心情不错，黑羽近距离地注视着对方好看的侧脸，喉头动了一下。

“这……” 黑羽说，“做梦又不是我能控制的！”

白马不以为然地笑笑，又说：“下次夏季再来这边吧。”

“体验极昼吗？”黑羽说，“好啊。”

白马又凑近了一点，用一种凉凉的语气说：“因为英国没有台风天啊。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽注视着他，吃吃吃笑起来，白马做了一个嘘的手势，黑羽上气不接下气地说：“你这几天就一直在意这个啊！”

“不在意吗？”白马说，“黑羽小同学。”

黑羽停顿了一下，脑袋在对方的手臂上找了一个舒服的位置，朝他扬起唇角。“好久没听你这样喊我了，白马班长。”

夜间航班的引擎轰鸣，机舱一片黑暗，头顶的阅读灯像是舞台的聚光灯，白马温柔地看着他，黑羽想起多年前校园祭的舞台剧，王子和公主的老套剧情，最后王子跑了，公主也跑了，骑士被罗宾汉收为小弟，御用魔术师登上王位，君临天下，四海升平——

“也请不要随便脑内篡改我们的高中历史吧，”白马说。“佐佐木和知藤会哭的。”

“你又知道我在想什么啦？” 黑羽说，“无时无刻对身边人做出推理这件事情是真的很变态啊，白马。”

白马微微扬着唇角看着他，黑羽观察了对方一会儿，竖起一根手指，说：“如果你要说[对于你还不需要用到推理]这种极度挑战我的自尊的话——”

“的确不需要啊，”白马说，“黑羽君不是也会吗？”

“……” 黑羽拿起漫画盖在脸上，“朕乏了，爱卿跪安吧。”

白马的手不请自来地插进他的乱发，黑羽哼了一声，对方的体温抵挡着机舱内轮换的高空寒流，白马伸手按掉阅读灯，温柔又恶劣地说：“不要忘记黑羽君的剧情线啊。”

“你以为这是点单吗！”黑羽又把漫画扯下来，“谁就天天梦见你了！”

“愚者的梦境就如漫画作者的采风，”白马拿起黑羽正在看的漫画翻了翻，“都连载了一千多话了，还没有进展吗？”

“不要以为用文艺的腔调讲莫名其妙的话我就不知道你在骂我啊！” 黑羽说。

白马笑着看他，黑羽不睡了，把漫画翻开倒覆在胸膛上，白马斜靠在把手上给他腾了点位置，于是黑羽又将双手交叉放在脑后。

“而且，”黑羽斜着眼睛说，“你觉得你能打通关吗。”

白马又看了看那本漫画，说：“等这部著作完结的时候大概可以了。”

黑羽将头从左转到右，又摇摇手指，神情严肃地指向白马。“吹毛求疵的骑士，” 又指指自己，“世界无敌的大 BOSS。” 想了想，补充了一句，“会自动升级不停刷新的那种。”

“无止尽的纠缠吗？”对面的人促狭地看着他，“黑羽君对我们的关系还是真是理解得透彻啊。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的手指摸向乘务员呼叫铃，白马拉住他，两个人在狭小的空间里你来我往，片刻后黑羽说：“你几岁啦！”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“一直以来不是只有我能让黑羽君恢复出厂设置吗。”

“……” 黑羽抓狂道，“不要用一本正经的语气说这么有歧义的话啊！”

白马还是朝着他笑，又弯下腰，将方才踢落在地的毛毯捡起来，盖回他裸露的脚踝上。黑羽满脸不耐地看着他，白马的神情自然，又从口袋里拿出餐后分发的巧克力，放到黑羽的额头上。

“所以都说了已经不是小孩子了啊，”黑羽嘀咕着，随手拆开巧克力的包装纸。

“成年人不也有成年人的好处吗？” 白马凑近了一点，意味不明地说。

“……” 黑羽警惕地看过来，拿起漫画书挡在胸前，“你别打什么奇怪的主意啊，我回去要加班的！”

“也没有那么急吧，”白马说。“毕竟需要六个月通知呢。”

“……” 黑羽狐疑地说，“什么啊？”

“在英国注册登记啊，” 白马轻松地道。“八月的伦敦是个很合适度假的季节呢。”

“……”

黑羽一摔漫画，“就知道会偷偷给我下套啊！”

白马一只手撑着头，会心又促狭地看着他，黑羽说：“连问都不问一下，这也太不绅士了！”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“黑羽君是想看我当众单膝下跪吗？”

“……并不想看到那种场面，” 黑羽说，“除非是你跪着承认自己不如 KID 大人。”

白马朝着他笑，黑羽拿起漫画盖过脸，白马俯在他的耳边说：

“没有问吗？”

黑羽把书又拿下来，斜睨过去。

“奇怪啊。” 白马说，一本正经略带疑惑的语气，眼神却满是熟悉又促狭的笑意，“没有问出口的问题——为什么每天都能感觉到答案呢。”

黑羽：“也请你不要笑得这么开心吧！！！”  
  
  
  
东京成田机场。

工藤拿着行李出关，脚步刚踩到航站楼到达大厅的地板上，不远处的洗手间传来一声尖叫：“啊——！”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽面无表情地说：“开始接单了——”

工藤拿着行李，挣扎地看了看航站楼出口，又看了看人群逐渐聚集的案发现场，认命地说：“去看看吧。”

“我在大阪从来没这么忙过！”服部说，“工藤你果然还是需要去庙里拜拜吧！”

“呵，”工藤说，“两小时内破案你信不信？做不到就替我写一个月的文书。”

服部揪起眉毛：“哈？想和我比试就直说啊！一小时足够了！输了我请客！”

工藤朝着服部露出牙齿，又转头示意白马：“你来吗？”

白马看向黑羽，黑羽低着头长按开机键，幸灾乐祸地说，“侦探有侦探的原罪，这就是你们祸害东京的代价，至于我们这种正经上班族——当然是回去洗澡睡觉休息喽~”

手机开机，连上网络，提醒消息疯狂跳出，主页上邮件 APP 的红点不停攀升，两位数，三位数，最终停在141，黑羽：“……”

“相当正经，”工藤说。

“非常无辜，” 服部说。

“……” 白马略是同情地看着黑羽，“你开我的车去吧。”

黑羽一脸毛燥：“辞职赶羊算了！”

服部：“……”

黑羽滑动着手机查看未处理的邮件，又抓了抓头发，说：“啊——我还是在这里回吧，谁要帮你们做行李搬运工啊！”

“那么晚上也一起吃饭吧，”白马说。

工藤伸出两根手指，“两小时。” 又指指服部，“输了他请客。”

服部：“？？？那还比什么？”

四个人往案发现场走去，黑羽满脸怒火双指纷飞在邮件里怒斥猪队友，白马一面虚扶着他的手肘以防他撞到行人，一面说：“搜查一科是什么情况我不知道，但对于搜查二科来说的话，速度还是其次，对犯人和真相的极致追求才是最重要的。”

工藤：“……”

服部：“你够了啊！！”

黑羽重重地按下发送键，又刷了一下收件箱，头也不抬地说：“我能在你们破案前加完班，信不信？晚上吃什么谁赢谁说了算。”

服部说：“鬼才会和你打赌咧！”

工藤和白马交换一个眼神。

工藤凉凉地说：“看来今晚可以吃刺身盖饭了。”

白马和缓地说：“黑羽君还是这么热衷于挑战我啊。”

服部：“你们俩这又是什么蠢蠢欲动的神情啊？喂！”  
  


[黑羽将群名改为东京毫不正经加班小组。]  
  


黑羽合上手机，从下往上地用挑衅的眼神看着对面，工藤挑着眉斜睨着他，服部一脸受够了的表情，白马朝着他扬起唇角，眼神像是在讲一个私密的笑话。东京夜色初临，高架上的灯光逐一亮起，像是都市文明上升的寒星。

“我已经可以闻到天妇罗的味道了，”黑羽说，又将手机在空中抛了一圈。

黑羽一手搭住工藤的肩，另一手揽住白马的腰，朝着白马的方向靠了靠，服部一脸苦大仇深地勾住工藤的脖子往回拉，工藤说：“你俩够了！”

接机大厅中央的时钟正好走过五点半，航站楼里人潮涌动，奔走不息，又是一个大都市普通的夜晚。工藤终于被服部拽了回去，白马朝着黑羽笑，黑羽将手机夹在指尖，眯起一只眼睛，往前一指。少年般意气风发的神情。

“赌上加班族的尊严。战斗吧！”  
  
  
  


END  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完了！！！  
> 毫不正经的上班族一边被按着头加班一边疯狂摸鱼把所有想写的梗都写了，五万字的度假甜文，累是真累，开心是真开心【  
> 文里大多数背景都是真的，这个小岛叫做 Island of Coll，的确是个暗空保护区。写完了觉得自己迫切需要度假，然而并没有这种勇气两月份去苏格兰……  
> 文里所有提到的黑羽梦境都是老粉限定的彩蛋（补档指路 AO3），似曾相识的日落是白黑本里的《Argine》，关于台风天的吐槽是我唯一写过的一篇K新快，《夏末的童话》，里面黑羽追着工藤喊尼桑，于是这个梗延续到现在。KID 钻被窝是 《For Your Eyes Only》，时隔多年我重新翻看自己写的，只能说这个剧情中心思想概括的没毛病……FYEO 也有很多台词出没，绝对老粉限定没错了。十七岁的少年别扭感是找不回来了，时隔多年只会写鸡飞狗跳极度恩爱的老夫老妻，那么 FYEO 的更新我们十年后黑羽梦境见吧（大雾）  
> 总而言之，白黑在我看来永远是最甜的初恋组，老夫老妻疯狂秀恩爱的背后是充满安全感又可以相互嘲讽又可以不要脸互宠的温柔，是我最喜欢的恋人相处方式了。写这个系列给自己加班的时光带来很多慰籍，希望也可以给你带来一点温暖 w  
> 祝大家新年快乐，开心磕自己喜欢的西皮，我们下一篇见！
> 
> ※ 被最近评论区魔幻现象不得不逼得多说一句：文中人物对彩蛋的不靠谱叙述+吐槽不代表作者对文章本身的唯一或最终诠释。


End file.
